Miss Lullaby: The Origins
by winterliewsound
Summary: WARNING: Explicit contents (lemons) will be present further in the chapters and I advise all who is not comfortable with it to skip certain chapters but is still free to read the story. Story is an account of Rin and Len's origins (not canon) and their rise to fame, also containing other Vocaloid's background. After being separated, Rin returned a few years later to meet Len again.
1. Prologue

_Hi, Readers! Your comments and suggestions means a lot to me and I would really appreciate it if you leave a comment behind after reading a few chapters so that I can improve further and make this story more interesting to my readers. I don't know much about Japan's school systems or their traditions and I did a few research so that I can include them into my story, however more information about them is gladly accepted._

 _If you've read my previous (and incomplete) Kagamine stories you will find that this one will have_ _ **some**_ _similarities, but only in the front when Rin *spoiler alert* has to leave Japan to study overseas for 5 years before coming back._

PROLOGUE

The sunlight sliced through the naked branches above and dappled the stone pavement where two children were walking side by side. The sky was a dull gray and a slight drizzle pelted the children's hoods. Somewhere in the distance, a bell rang and the voice of a man reached their ears as he advertised the food of his stall. They were approaching the shopping district where every weekend, locals and tourists crowded the area, shopping and eating in one of the finest restaurants in Tokyo. But the kids passed by the road without hesitation, heading for home. The girl casted a wistful glance at the shops, a bright yellow in the dull grey background and the smell of warm food wafted towards her, making her mouth water.

Normally, the two children would want to get home as fast as they could but this time they took their time, matching their pace step for step, their gait was solemn and sad. The boy's face was full of seriousness and had a far away look, trying to hide his emotions as hard as possible but the girl knew him since they were in kindergarten, she knew that there was something wrong with him. Why wouldn't he be? Everything in her world was turned upside down when her mother announced that they were going to Singapore because she was offered a position in her company over there. She wasn't sure how long she would be there or if she was ever coming back to Japan. The worse thing was that she would have to separate from her childhood friend, Len.

She had a connection with him ever since their first day of kindergarten. She was eager to make friends and approached the quietest boy in the room. Len was very shy and it took some time before he started opening up to her. After finding out that they were neighbours, the both of them would take turns going to each other's houses to play and every time after school they would walk home together accompanied by one of their parents. After attending their first year in primary school, their parents decided that they were old enough to walk to and from school, a responsibility that was common in their country. The two of them were prodigies in their own way; Len was especially skilled in playing the violin and learning new languages while the girl found her talent in playing the piano and in singing. Other than in the night, the two of them were apart only when they needed to go to their respective music lessons and the girl always anticipated the moment when she could meet Len again so that she could boast about what she had learned. Len also sometimes gave her lessons in other languages, he taught her some Korean and Chinese but she wasn't very good at those two. She sometimes banged her head in frustration on the table and her friend would laugh. All of these happened in the three year span since they met.

Len was most heartbroken when he heard the news. He wouldn't talk to her for days and the girl started to feel afraid that he would drift apart from her forever. He was her first and best friend, she wouldn't want that to happen. As he walked next to her now, she had the temptation to grab his hand in hers. Her fingers were nearly numb with cold but they were nearing their homes soon, and soon they won't see each other again for a very long time - or forever.

"Rin," Len started. The girl glanced at her friend and she saw with a look of surprised that he was blushing. She didn't know wether it was from the cold or the way his cheeks would always turn bright red when he was embarrassed by something. She reveled in the knowledge that maybe it was because he was shy, and that was what she liked most about him. "I don't want you to go," he finally said.

Rin was speechless, Len hadn't been that honest to her since she told him the big news, she wasn't sure they would return back to the way they were. She stopped in her tracks as they were rounding the corner to their houses. Len was a step ahead of her and he stopped and looked back at her, his face was never that red before, almost as red as a cherry tomato. "I don't want to go too," she breathed. A wisp of warm air escaping her lips. The first year of primary school had ended and in four more days she would be going to a new country, to adjust to the new culture and environment. No matter how much her mother tried to encourage her, Rin could never feel excited about the move. All she had ever known was in her hometown in Japan, she didn't want to leave. She had pleaded and begged with teary eyes and runny nose but her mother had made her decision long before, there was no changing it.

"Then, stay," Len pleaded. He took her small hand in his and cupped it with his other hand, giving her a bit of warmth. "You can stay with us for a while before your mother comes back and you can go back to living with her."

His eyes were the brilliant blue that reminded her of the bright sky during spring when the cherry blossoms would start to bloom. That's right. She wouldn't be here when they would be blooming and she longed to at least see them one last time before she went. "I'm afraid I can't," Rin replied. "My mother needs me."

"But - I need you too," Len started to stammer. His lips quivered and tears began to run down his cheeks. "I want you here with me too. I always imagined we will be studying and doing everything together. You're the only friend I have."

With pain, Rin realised that he was right. She _was_ the only friend that he had. She imagined him going back to the quiet boy he was on that first day of school when she met him once she left. "Be brave, Len," she tried to encourage him. "I'll come back, I promise." She held out her pinky on her other hand.

The boy slowly let go of her now warm hand and curled his pinky with hers, joining their thumbs together. He rubbed his face with his sleeves and looked at her with his gaze fixed on hers. "I like you, Rin. I really do."

"I like you too." Rin pulled her scarf loose and took off the necklace around her neck before placing it on Len's open palms. He looked at the silver pendant on it for a long moment; a treble clef with diamond wings, a gift her mother had given her when she was younger. "We'll really meet again. We have to believe that."

Len looked a little contented. He sniffed and nodded. "Okay." He placed the necklace carefully in his sweater pocket.

The two children continued their walk home from their last day of school.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Rin was looking forward to going back to school in Japan. She had arrived back in her home country the week before and she was excited to attend one of the top art schools in Tokyo despite being in Singapore for so long and being clumsy in her mother tongue. Yes, she had entered an international school but the only languages she had learned there were English and Chinese and a bit of Malay. She could recall some of the lessons Len had taught her when she was little and found Chinese a little less challenging. The only time she ever used Japanese was when she was speaking to her mother.

 _Len._ His name echoed in her mind once again. She never once stopped thinking about him and when her mother had told her that her position had returned back to Japan, Rin was overwhelmed with happiness. She could see her childhood friend again! Of course she would miss her friends she had made in her Singaporean school but nothing beats to seeing the dear boy again.

Her own mother had gotten in contact with his parents and they were informed that Len would be attending an arts school somewhere in central Tokyo, and so Rin herself applied for a registration in the same school. She had considered other schools too and other opportunities she could take - like studying biochemicals or robotics or even computer analysis. But she decided against all of those options because she showed no interests in those subjects. Her mother was a little sceptical in her decision to go to an arts school and it took some convincing until she finally allowed her daughter to apply.

Rin stepped out of the apartment they were staying in to get a breath of fresh air. The cold air whipped her cheeks and she was immediately taken back to the day when she and Len walked back from their last day of school together. She remembered clearly his red cheeks and his voice when he spoke to her - full of emotions. She was swamped with nostalgia and tears began to fill her eyes. She shook her head and wiped them away with her arm. This was no time to dwell on the past. She wanted to look forward into the future and rebuild her relationship with Len. Of course she had her doubts; what if Len didn't want to be with her anymore? In the years they were apart he could change into someone she didn't recognise but she hoped against hope that that wouldn't happen. She hoped that somehow she would be able to identify the person she considered to be her best friend. He could have a lot of friends now, he could even have a _girlfriend._ An alien sensation started to cloud her thoughts, all her wishes to spend more time with him were replaced by Len hanging out with another girl - shopping together, going to infamous Japanese cafes or family restaurants, attending school together, going to each other's houses to study.

What if he really had a girlfriend? Rin didn't want to think about it further. She had made herself unnecessarily nervous by allowing her childhood friend to occupy her thoughts. But she really couldn't wait until she would see him on the first day of school the next day. Her mother had told his parents not to tell Len that she had returned back from Singapore and to keep it as a surprise from him until she saw him in school, if he had known earlier she would have been contacting him at that moment rather than agitate herself and feeling tense the whole time since hearing the news.

"Rin?" Her mother called from inside the apartment room.

"Yes?" Rin reentered the house to answer her mother's call.

"Do you want to come down with me for dinner?" she asked. "There is a nice family restaurant somewhere near here where we can eat." Her mother had her hair tied up in a bun. She looked exhausted from the whole day unpacking their things but she had already bathed and changed into more comfortable and warm clothes.

"Okay," she agreed. She grabbed her sweater and scarf that was carelessly thrown on the couch and put them on before joining her mother outside the door.

"It's been a while since we've felt cold weather like this," her mother commented on their way down the street.

"It's almost foreign," Rin joked. She stuffed her hands deep into her pockets, already feeling numb with cold. Her hair rested uncomfortably around her neck.

The inviting aroma of warm food reached her senses and she closed her eyes to take in a whiff. Miso soup; her favourite dish. Even while in Singapore she begged her mother to take her to a Japanese restaurant just so she could have a taste of the delicious soup.

"Welcome!" The owner of the restaurant greeted them as they entered, at the same time pouring soup into a bowl of noodles. The restaurant was small, only able to accommodate eight people at a time so customers had to consume their food as fast as they can so the next customer could take their seat.

The owner placed a warm bowl of udon noodles in front of her with a bowl of ebi tempura. She realised how hungry she was and wolfed down her food. Everything reminded her of when she was little; the atmosphere, the taste of the food, the familiar language. But yet, at the same time, everything was so foreign. Rin felt like a foreigner in her own country, and yet maybe she was considering how long she had been away. The thought reminded her of her own dad of whom she could remember so dimly. He was there when she spoke her first words and took her first steps, then suddenly as if in a dream, he was completely gone. Her own mother refused to speak of him and she grew up without a father figure and other memories of him. In turn, she too, was forced to forget about him but she couldn't get rid of the feeling that there was an empty void in her life where a father should be, she watched enough movies, read enough storybooks and watched her friends' fathers interacted with them to know how much she was missing out.

When they returned back to their apartment, Rin retired to her room immediately and sprawled herself across the bed. Her bedroom was simple, with just a bed and a desk standing in different corners. A small window above her bed allowed her to see outside where an elevated railway ran along the street and across from that was the train station itself with big buildings filled with shopping malls. Her mother had chosen this area to settle in specifically for the convenience of living near a station. She didn't care much for shopping and assumed that since Rin was starting to become a teenager, she would want to hang out with friends during the weekends. She needn't be far from home so she would't get lost. Despite being away from home most of the time, her mother was protective of her daughter and had everything planned out for her. Initially, she had wanted her daughter to set a course in studying law but Rin didn't see why all her talents had to go to waste just because of her mother's own ambition.

"I don't want to," she had argued. "What about all that I had learned since I was little? All those piano lessons, singing lessons, dancing classes, violin lessons, track and field club - all that you paid for just to go to law school?"

"I know it seems unorthodox but I thought those are your hobbies. You love doing those things and that's why I let you attend those lessons," her mother said. For the first time in months, she was cooking for her daughter, a sight rarely seen by Rin as her mother's cooking wasn't that good and admitted by her mother herself as well. Despite that, she was determined to perform an everyday task done by almost all moms.

"Yes, and I love doing things like that. I don't want to stop doing it," Rin said, close to tears. She felt her nose and cheeks burn and her voice cracked. "They are more than just hobbies anymore. They are stepping stones to _my_ ambition."

"And what _is_ your ambition, dear?" Her mother asked while glancing in her phone that was laid on the kitchen counter, the screen showing the recipe of their next unappetising meal.

"I want to be a singer," Rin demanded.

Her mother stopped what she was doing immediately and turned to face her daughter with seriousness showing in her face. "That's a very risky dream, Rin," she warned. "No high grades or scholarships could guarantee your success in the future, no matter how much money you have."

"But it's what I love doing, and I don't care so long as -"

"It's that boy, isn't it?" Her mother interrupted.

Rin just stood with her mouth open, taken by surprise and unsure what to say. She had known the week before that Len would be going to an arts school but she didn't really consider that it would be an influence in her own decision. Plus, she didn't like it when her mother called Len _that boy._

"No, mom," Rin said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "I've made up my mind about this way before his parents told you."

Her mother sighed and resumed to her cooking, the pot was almost overflowing with soup. "The school Len will be going to will not only focus of arts, but also on other science subjects so that students would maybe change their minds and go to a college after graduation to study a different course. I _was_ informed that it is one of the top schools and if you're really sure, I'll allow you to give it a try."

Rin was delighted in her success to convince her mother, with only her mother's last words about that topic lingering in her mind; "Just don't be disappointed." Rin never thought much about it and didn't want to. She was an optimistic girl, she would always look on the bright side of things.

She turned onto her side to face her closet that occupied a whole wall of her room next to her door where her uniform was hung, ready and clean. A traditional Japanese sailor schoolgirl uniform, a dark blue and white with a white bow in front to indicate that she was a first-year. _The skirt's so short, and the weather's so cold. I'll freeze to death before I'll even reach the school,_ Rin thought. She would have to do something about that. She was about to go to her closet and scavenge for something when she realised that most of her things were still in boxes, with only the essentials unpacked the day she arrived. The boxes that was stacked beside her desk was still untouched and she made her way towards it, grabbing the cutter that was sitting on the desk and cut the tape that sealed the box. She hoped that she didn't need to open all of the boxes just to find what she needed and she was lucky enough to see what had expected in the first box. All her dresses, shoes, handbags and other things were in this box and she knew she had packed the thing she wanted somewhere in there.

After a few minutes of unpacking, she found what she wanted. Satisfied, she laid it around the collar of her sailor uniform and tucked in for the night, exhausted after a whole day of unpacking with her mother. Sleep finally came after a few minutes of tossing and turning, her mind filled with different scenarios of seeing her childhood friend again the next day.


	3. Chapter 2

_While reading this chapter, I'm sure almost all of you would be confused why the protagonists have different surnames or even not one of them have the surname Kagamine, or why they have dark hair. As I've mentioned in the summary, this story is about their 'origins' and I wanted to give them a more realistic character before they become Vocaloids. Of course, Vocaloids as in not synthesised voices but as human pop stars. Please leave a review on what you think!_

CHAPTER 2

The sky was a bright blue, the bluest anyone had ever seen since winter arrived. The people walking to work outside were not wearing masks to shield their faces from the cold anymore and the wind was calm and gentle. As usual, at seven in the morning, almost everyone was already going to work or students rushing to school, not wanting to be late on the first day.

As Len passed by a family restaurant, the warm and enticing scents wafted to his nose and he breathed in the salty smell of miso soup. He decided to stop by the place on the way home for dinner since his parents wouldn't be waiting for his return anymore. When were they ever home when he got back from school? He had rarely seen them anymore since they're always so busy for work that he had come to become independent at a young age. He didn't know wether he liked it or not, but still, he couldn't imagine all three of them going to the movies together or to an amusement park. Len shuddered despite the warm day.

He reached the school compound in ten minutes, not anticipating to be late on the first day of school. Apparently, the other students had the same idea. His uniform was a dark blue with a red tie with only a stitch of a cross beneath the stitching of the school logo to show that he was a freshman. In front of the school was a large courtyard with blooming sakura trees lining up on each side, almost like an avenue straight to the school doors. There was a fountain in the middle where seniors were talking to each other, atop the water were sakura leaves afloat. Even the air tasted like sakura blossoms and the smell burned behind Len's throat. Already, students were piling into the school, their uniforms neatly tucked and a beam on their faces. The aura of optimism seemed to reach Len himself and he walked across the stone courtyard to the steps leading to the large mahogany double doors.

The building itself was more glass than bricks. The school lobby was crowded with students hanging around in groups, the place was lighted by natural sunlight that slanted through the giant windows above the entrance. On one side of the lobby was the school billboard that was still empty, waiting to be filled with flyers and newspapers for the coming term. On the other side was a room where students constantly kept going in and out one by one. Curious, Len joined the line that entered the room and saw that it contained a row of lockers - not big enough to store books but able to contain the biggest shoe size. A girl at the doorway was holding a clipboard, assigning each students to their own lockers and handing them each their own key that she produced from a container separated at intervals which kept the keys neatly. When it was Len's turn, he gave her his name and she assigned him to his own locker and handed him a key. He changed his shoes into proper school shoes and kept his locker key carefully into his bag.

 _Class 1A._ He said in his mind as he exited the lobby from the left hallway. A sign above read _WEST WING Classes 1A - 2B._ There were stairs in the lobby leading up to the first floor but Len had figured earlier on that his classroom wouldn't be up there. The long hallways itself was lit up by the early morning sun and freshmen and sophomores were walking up and down the corridors, all of them anxious to begin the new school year. Len glanced at his watch to see that there was thirty minutes to spare before classes begin. He took the exit in the lobby that was directly opposite from the entrance and was amazed to see the central courtyard of the school. Tall trees were already fluorishing in the beginning of spring, their topmost branches reaching the third floor of the school. Neatly trimmed hedges ran along the edges of the stone pavement in the courtyard where there were benches placed at equal intervals. In the centre of the courtyard, a large white roof extended from the middle to the edges like an umbrella, shielding the students from the worse of the heat during the summer and the rain during the wet season. Below it were tables and chairs where students could eat their lunch or hang out during free times.

Len was taken aback by everything. The school was so big and beautiful, it almost overwhelmed him. _Almost._ His parents were really rich, having to work for their fortune everyday they barely had time to kick back and enjoy their rewards. He lived in a mansion in a luxurious neighbourhood called 'Tomi Avenue' that was a fifteen minute train ride from his school. He wasn't anticipating going on a fifteen minute train ride plus all the extra minutes he had to take to walk to the train station from his home and from the train station to school, so he rented an apartment not far from school - and a train station - using his own money that his parents had given him weekly as allowance. The house would be taken care of by the maids, he needn't worry. All of them were trusted and had worked for his father for many years. While spending the first few days in his apartment, he didn't feel the homesickness one might normally feel while being away from home. Instead he felt... free. Free from the overwhelming pressure of always having to please his parents, although they couldn't care less about wether he moved out of the house or not. As long as he presented to them good grades, that was good enough. He hated to admit to himself but he never liked the tall ceilings of his house, every time he looked up he always felt dizzy. A chandelier hung in his bedroom above his bed and every night he gazed up at it - its dim lights slightly illuminating his room - he always thought wether it was going to crash onto him one night and when he woke up in the morning his bed would be covered in crystal debris.

He silently walked across the courtyard in school. It was empty, all the other students were probably preparing for their classes by now. When he reached the centre he paused as breathed in deeply, closing his eyes and allowed himself to be engulfed by his surroundings. In the distance he could hear boys and girls chattering loudly in the school hallways, and - almost undistinguishable - a teacher's voice scolding someone. _Now who could that unlucky person be?_ A sudden cold wind blew across his face. Just as he was about to retreat to go looking for his class, a sound reached his ears. _What was that?_ A soft sound of trinkling water. _A water leak perhaps?_ No, the sound was slightly too delicate for that. The possibility the sound could come from the fountain in front of the school could easily be dismissed as it was too far. Len turned the corner of the East Wing to see that the stone pavement had disappeared, submerged in a thick growth of carpet grass with only wide stepping stones to lead the way. They were close enough to each other that the boy was able to leap across them without looking like a fool. At the end was undergrowth so thick he couldn't see the other side, but the sound of the water was definitely coming from there. Disappointment gripped his stomach but he wasn't going to give up that easily, his curiousity was getting stronger than ever. Using his bag as a shield, he closed his eyes and braced himselves, plunging through the undergrowth and emerged into a small clearing. The school building was completely covered by ivy and a tall window was covered by a wild evergreen tree so there was no way anyone from the inside could look outside. Beside the tree was a black-tiled water system that flowed vertically from the wall and into the pool beneath. Len peered into the pool, he was surprised to see that it was clean, the water crystal clear. He was even surprised that the tiles were not slimy with algae as they would have been. _Someone must have been tending this spot._ But the greenery he had just plunged through looked as if no one had gone there for years. Puzzled as ever, he unconsciously pick his red tie.

The bell rang for the first period. Len startled. _Thirty minutes had gone by_ that _fast?_ Closing his eyes, he barged through the hedges once more and ran across the courtyard to his class. His footsteps echoed through the empty hallway, the other students must had already went into their respective classroom before the bell rang with only a few lingering senior students casually taking their time. When he entered the class, almost everyone was already seated, leaving him with no choice but to sit in the remaining empty seat at the back by the window. He looked around the room, trying to catch a glimpse of some familiar students from his primary school but all of them were strangers to him. _Good,_ he thought, _time to start anew._

A teacher entered the room and the class fell silent. He was a young man, somewhere in his twenties, wearing a casual Polo shirt and a green rolled-up khakis. His hair was in a mess of curls as if he had just woken up and his face held the nervousness of a new teacher in school.

"Good morning, class," the teacher said. Everyone stood up, returned the greeting and bowed. "My name is Mr. Saito, I will be your class teacher and also will be teaching art." He clasped his hands, trying to put up an assertive figure. "Now, since we're all new here, why don't we introduce ourselves? Starting from you." He gestured with his hands to the student sitting in the front row by the window.

Len was feeling a little less anxious. He always liked this part of the new year when everyone had to introduce themselves one by one. It had given him an opportunity to boast about his achievements although he considered himself a humble person, though the only fact that supported the idea was that he never bragged when he hung out with his friends. As his turn was coming closer and closer by the minute, Len ran through everything he was going to say silently in his mind. _First place in basketball, running and badminton interschool tournament last year, achieved the title Expert in the violin and guitar - electric and acoustic - at a young age, know five different languages, the top academics achievements in my last school, and did I mention I was a prodigy?_

It was the girl in front of him's turn and he nearly squirmed in his seat in excitement. He willed himself to calm down and get to know his classmates.

"My name is Sakurai Rin, I am twelve years old and I just came back from studying in Singapore for more or less five years. I have taken and achieved distinction for all the twelve subjects I took in the international school I attended in. I know how to play the piano and I spend some of my time drawing."

Len's heart skipped a beat and his mouth fell open. His mind went blank and he was immediately taken back to the past. He was with a young girl around his age, they spent their time doing almost everything together and suddenly she was gone. Sakurai Rin, that was her name. Was this the same girl in front of him? He wanted to slap himself. _Come on, what are the odds?_

Mr. Saito nodded, his eyes bright with interest when Rin finished speaking. "That's very good," he said. "Next?"

Len stood up, a little too sudden and some students who had little interest in the first few turns now had their eyes on him. Normally, he loved the attention but now he wished that they would go back to daydreaming or thinking about their lines for their turn. He was breaking out in sweat and he felt his legs shaking. _This is bad, really bad._ Finally, after what seemed like forever,he mustered in courage and opened his mouth to speak. "My name is Kimura Len -"

After he was done he took his seat again. He was stuttering the whole time, one of the great ways to make a first impression. He rolled his eyes, disgusted at himself. What was he getting so worked up for? This couldn't be his childhood friend. _Could she?_

As, one by one, the students after him stood up to introduce themselves, Len gazed at the back of the girl's head. The only view he was permitted to see from his position behind her was her dark hair that was tied up in a neat ponytail and the fair nape of her neck. Closer inspection showed that she was a petite, her sitting posture indicated that she was well-taught and well-mannered. Len averted his eyes, not wanting to look like a pervert on the first day of school.

"Well, that's about it," Mr. Saito concluded. The rest of the morning dragged on with him talking about the school and mentioning that he was a student here himself a few years back. But Len's mind was still on the girl in front of him, he couldn't keep her out of his mind for a minute. He wanted so much to tap her on the shoulder and ask but he was afraid that she turned out to be the wrong person and would only give him the cold shoulder the rest of the school year.

 _Sakurai Rin._ Her name bounced off his lips and he immediately clamped his mouth shut, staring at her as if willing her not to turn around. But Rin seemed to be focused on the Mr. Saito talking about the subjects that they could take while they were in the school. Len slumped in his chair in relief. _That was a close call. If she turned around, that would be awkward._

After Mr. Saito, two more teachers came in and out to introduce themselves and their subjects they were going to be teaching. Finally, lunch time came and they were dismissed. Len entered the crowded hallways and followed the current of students who he assumed were going to the canteen. He was unconsciously aware of Rin producing a small bento from under her desk and remained in her seat to have lunch. He managed to catch a glimpse of her face, soft and sweet features with big eyes, her cheeks rosy red and her fingers delicate. Len could almost be certain that this was the girl from her childhood and he wondered if she had forgotten him.

 _Well, I haven't,_ he thought. He felt the pendant that she had given him many years ago laying cold on his chest under his school uniform.

* * *

He took his lunch to the central atrium where he had been earlier, but now it was flooding with students. He looked over at the corner where he had found the pool but no one was there. The bushes now had a small gap where he had pushed through, but not big enough to be noticeable by unsuspecting eyes.

Len was about to move toward an empty seat when someone behind him spoke, "Hey."

He turned around to see a boy with hair as unruly as Mr. Saito's. The boy was a head taller than Len and his skin was so fair it seemed to be giving off a glow of its own. "Hello," Len greeted him.

"My name is Shibata Fukase. Mind if I sit with you?" Fukase had a cheery aura around him.

"Not at all." Len led the way to an empty bench and they ate awkwardly and silently together. "Where are you from?"

"I used to go to a primary school not far from here," Fukase said in between bites. "I enjoyed dancing and singing and I was suggested to this school by one of my teachers." He swallowed and swept his arm around him. "It _is_ a very splendid school."

Len silently agreed with him. The giant roof of the courtyard casted a shadow on the students while they ate. Even though the sun was glaring its afternoon heat over the school, the air still held a coolness that seemed like it would never go away.

"How about you?"

Len was suddenly aware that Fukase was talking to him and he was startled a bit. Embarrassed, he chewed down his food and began to speak. "My primary school is just on the other side of Tokyo. I also came here to study the arts." He trailed off at the last line. Len wondered what had _really_ gotten him interested in these kind of things. A few years ago he had to be forced and dragged by his mother or the maids to his next violin lessons, but now something had changed but he didn't know what. His seven-year-old self would never imagine in a million years that in the future he would enroll in an arts secondary school.

"Your introduction in class was impressive," Fukase remarked, finishing off the last of his lunch. "Are you really a prodigy?"

Len rolled his eyes. Other than introductions, he hated discussing his childhood and talents with other people. "Yes," he mumbled half-heartedly.

"Okay," Fukase said. He stood up and spread his arms wide as if preparing to take off for flight. "Show me."

Len stared at him incredulously. "What do you want me to do? Whip out a violin and start playing the _Flight of the Bumblebee_?"

Fukase crossed his arms. "Yes," he said matter-of-factly. "Yes, I do."

"Not going to happen, fancy-pants." Len threw the rest of his lunch into a trash can nearby. He started walking back to class but he knew that Fukase was still lingering behind him.

"Where's your violin case?" he teased. "And your guitar? I'm sure you lug them around the city everyday performing live on the streets. Can you really run? You don't seem like a sports type of person."

Len walked on. Unexpectedly, he didn't mind the presence of Fukase. Whereas most people treated him like a god because of his talents and the fact that he's a prodigy, Fukase didn't seem fazed by it all. However, Len was still suspicious wether he was genuinely curious or just bullying him. He remembered when he was in primary school, he was mostly alone because all the other children were too shy to approach him and make friends, _real_ friends. Of course, there were a few kids he hung out from time to time but they were always inconsistent, always leaving him for their closest friends. A person like Fukase was maybe what he needed.

Fukase was a friendly person. He seemed to be someone whom you could open up to and just know that your secret is safe with him, either he didn't care or he was just really trusting. Just looking at him and you knew that he could befriend anyone and mix around easily with other people, maybe the complete opposite of Len.

When they reached class, Len just realised that Fukase's seat was right next to his and he scolded himself for not being attentive. Rin was gone. Len was surprised with himself when he found that he was feeling disappointed. _What are you gonna do? Talk to her?_

Maybe he would but that would be really awkward...

"Hey, Len?" Fukase was spinning his pen in his hands, so fast that it looked like it might take off like a helicopter. "I realised during the morning that your mind was really occupied with something. Mind telling me what it was about?" He gave Len a mischievous wink.

Len flushed. "Definitely nothing you should worry about."

Fukase pointed with his eyes to Rin's seat repeatedly.

Len slammed his hand on the table so hard that the students who were left in the class turned to look at him, even Fukase seemed to be in shock. Len collected himself and sighed. "I saw a bug," he said lamely.

As if nothing happened at all, Fukase leaned forward eagerly with his eyes shining brightly. "So it _is_ , then?"

"Just leave it aside." Len sighed and took out a book to read. "There are plenty of fishes in the sea."


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The day dragged on slowly. Disappointment and longing rested heavily in the pit of Rin's stomach. She so much wanted to turn around to talk to Len but he seemed occupied with the classmate sitting beside him. Perhaps they attended the same school in primary? This wasn't at all how Rin pictured their reunion would be.

 _When I see him, I would jump into his arms in front of the school and cry, drenching his new school uniform and crying his name over and over again. He wouldn't say a thing, just held me close and rest his chin on my head, using his hand to cup my head, pushing me deeper into his embrace._

But instead, she was sitting in front of him in a crowded classroom, unsure of what to do. Rin wasn't even sure if he still remembered her. Or worse, he just didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

Three o'clock came and the last lesson of the day ended. Looking out of the window, she could see senior students preparing to advertise their respective clubs, eagerly waiting for new members to sign-up. Some of them were dressed in kimonos with their faces caked with make-up and their hair tied up in a bun. Some were wearing the white overalls of the martial arts club and some were holding trays with sweet-looking cupcakes. The whole front was crowded with seniors and Rin was already suspecting that she would be having a hard time to get out of school grounds easily without being snatched away.

She gathered her things and left, slowly as she still hoped that Len would call to her. But nothing. She sighed and entered the lobby, already filled with freshmen trying to pierce through the wall of seniors.

After changing into her own shoes in the locker room, she started towards the double doors that were wide open. It seemed like the whole school was in a catastrophe, or maybe celebrating some kind of festival which included traditional dancing, baking cupcakes, drawing manga and star-gazing. Should she wait for the calamity to calm down just a bit before returning home?

A scream erupted from outside of school and a chorus of laughter followed. Rin dashed across the central courtyard and into the doors opposite the lobby, across the hallway directly in front of her were the doors where she would find the first-floor library that was placed exactly in the middle of the South Wing. She exploded through the double doors and winced, expecting someone to shush at her but it was empty. _Everyone must be out advertising for the library club._

The library was _huge._ Three stories tall with a winding staircase in the middle. The roof was all glass and the dimming sun casted its warm glow all around the giant room. The bookshelves were tall and seemed to hold all sorts of books from stories to biographies. If this was Northview Secondary, she couldn't imagine Northview University.

Rin went to the farthest end of the library, not wanting to be the first person to be seen when one enters the room. She turned the corner from adjacent bookshelves to see several computers lined up against the wall on adjoining desks, separated by dividers. She chose a spot and laid her things down on the floor under the desk. What could she do before the crowd outside rests? Rin sighed and decided to explore the library.

The first floor was mostly all storybooks. On one side of the room was the genre fantasy, on the other was sci-fi. _The Lord of the Rings Vol 1-3_ , Rin read the label of a book. _Heroes of Olympus, Harry Potter_ , _Warriors, they could have everything here,_ she thought in disbelief. The books were wedged so tightly together that when she chose a book and started pulling at it, it won't budge.

She started to explore deeper into the library again, eager to come across something that might perk her interest. She came to a dead end, with dusty old boxes lined up against the wall. The light of the sun didn't reach the place and she was shrouded in darkness. She looked at her watch; 3:28. She was only in the library for less than half an hour, she assumed that the front of the school would still have students milling around trying to force unsuspecting juniors into their clubs. Rin shuddered at the thought.

She was stepping out of the the way leading to the dead end when something - or someone - bumped into her from behind. The place was so silent and spacious that she thought that she was alone, obviously not. Startled, she gave a squeak of fright and turned around hurriedly.

The person shied behind a shelf of books and Rin turned the corner cautiously.

"Akemi?" Rin said, looking at the wide-eyed girl. Ishida Akemi was a shy girl but eager to make friends. Her hair was jet-black and soft, every time she moved it seemed to follow in waves.

Akemi sighed, a little relieved. "I thought I just disturbed a senior," she said, her face was bright red and Rin noticed that she had taken off her ribbon. "Are you here to avoid them too?"

Rin nodded, feeling a little foolish of herself. How silly of her to hide in a library from a group of seniors anticipating new members of their clubs. "How come I didn't realise you're here?"

"Follow me," Akemi said, waving her hand for Rin to follow. She went behind the winding staircase to an alcove where beanbags were laid on the floor. A single lightbulb casted an orange glow in the small space, giving the secret space a sort of peaceful sense. Akemi's bag was dumped on the floor beside a beanbag and books were strewn all around the floor. "Don't mind the mess," she said, embarrassed. "It's not like I'm moving here permanently."

Rin laughed, her laughter echoing all around the seemingly empty library. "No wonder I couldn't find you," she said. She hopped into one of the beanbags and slouched there lazily. "It's a good study space."

"Well, I'm not good at studying but I'll give it a try there some time," Akemi said and sat on the beanbag next to her. She produced a paper folded multiple times from her pocket, straightened it and laid it out on her lap before handing it to Rin to see. Rin could see that her hand was trembling as she did so and her face was flushed, she was even careful to avoid eye contact. "So, which subjects are you taking?"

Fifteen subjects the school was offering was listed down the paper, along with the subject teacher and code number. Rin studied it for a while before handing it back to Akemi. "I'm not so sure yet," she said. "But isn't that, like, for upper secondary?"

Akemi blushed brightly, her face almost bursting with redness. "Oh, I just found it on the floor here." She folded the paper again and tucked it back into her pocket. "I didn't know."

"Well, I guess it'll be good to decide early," she suggested to compensate for her rudeness. _I should have just kept quiet._

Akemi packed her bag, stuffing the books in carelessly. "I'm going now. I guess the crowd would thin out right about now."

Rin nodded. She watched silently as Akemi walked out of the library. She was curious to know what was going on in her mind. Why was she so friendly one moment and then suddenly shy the next? Rin dismissed the idea that maybe her lack of consideration had caused Akemi to suddenly feel so shy, althought that could be the possibility. Rin didn't want to get in the way of other people's business but she was keenly interested in Akemi, partly because she had never met someone like her before. The people in her previous school in Singapore were always... _predictable._

Rin sighed. She's taking all this into her head too seriously. It was also the fact that she had spent the rest of her childhood with the people there and she was still new in this school that made her previous friends so predictable and Akemi the opposite. But even so, she was eager to make friends with the girl.

She crossed the central courtyard and into the lobby. With a jolt, she realised that she had been wearing her own shoes around in school. _Oops._

It would take a while before she grew accustomed again to the ways in Japan.

* * *

On the way home, Rin had looked up and down the street for any sign of Len. She even took the long road around the buildings which was in between her apartment and the school in the hopes of at least getting a glimpse of Len. To her disappointment, she saw no sign of him.

"He probably left earlier already," she muttered under her breath.

Rin entered her apartment which she lived with her mother. Immediately, she knew that her mother was still at work. The room was illuminated by a soft orange glow from a lamp and the heater wasn't running. When she switched on the lights, Rin saw plastic bags on the kitchen counter telling her that her mother had gone shopping before she left for work.

Rin loved her mother. She was the only person she had in her own little world. She knew her mother worked as a manager in some kind of company and that she often had to work until the late hours. However, her mother was diligent and hardworking, earning more than enough money to support the both of them and to send her to school in Singapore and one of the top schools in Japan.

On an overhead shelf above the couch in the living room were photos of Rin and her mother. She went over to them now and looked at the framed photos one by one. The first one had her as a newborn baby cradled in her mother's arm. Her mother looked so much younger here before ten years passed and the stress overcame her. Her bleached blonde hair fell in waves over her shoulders as she gazed at her newborn baby, her eyes shining with pride. The person who took the photo was still a mystery to Rin but she heavily suspected that it was her father who took it. The second picture had her playing in the park, still a toddler wearing a red dress and a small hat decorated with pink flowers. The third picture was of Rin and her mother again. This time Rin was standing behind her mother who was seated with a birthday cake in front of her on the table. Rin remembered clearly that moment; two years ago when they were still in Singapore they went to a Thai restaurant to celebrate her mother's birthday. The girl did not like the food at all and her mother laughed at her. Finally after dinner, the waiter got a birthday cake out from the back and took the photo.

Rin smiled. Her memories were full of bittersweet times with her mother. But something else lugged at her stomach, something much more heavy than the guilt of having an argument with her mother. Was it disappointment? She covered her face with her hands, wanting to cry so badly. She should've made the first move. She should've been the one who greeted him first. She knew from the moment he entered the class that it was him; his messy hair, rosy cheeks and thin frame. Maybe he really didn't want anything to do with her anymore? Maybe he moved on in life, had a girlfriend of his own, made new friends, did lots of things together and didn't want Rin to be a part of it. After all, she was his childhood friend, a remnant from the past, a reminder of his embarrassments and weaknesses. He must've grown into a stronger person already.

She shook her head as if to get rid of the thoughts, though it still lingered at the back of her mind, waiting to be called for again. Tears were already forming in her eyes but she stubbornly wiped them away with the sleeves of her uniform.

A glass door leading to the balcony of their apartment loomed beside the apartment and she gazed out. From there, she could only see the walls of the next building and the street below. A train rattled pass somewhere nearby but out of sight.

She went into the shower to bath. She drenched herself with water and washed her hair and body. The warm water coming out of the shower head was soothing as it pattered on her head and trickled down her naked body. After she was done, she closed the tap and kneeled. The bathroom was humid with water vapour that it was almost hard to breathe, but Rin was distracted with something else.

On the shower floor, mixing with the water seeping into the drain was blood.


	5. Chapter 4

_I appreciate any reviews left my by Readers so please leave your thoughts! I'm happy that I could write a story that could appeal to my fellow Kagamine fans!_

CHAPTER 4

Len's arms were still hurting from the chaos in front of the school. It was as if every club member had their eyes set on him and secretly devised a plan to ambush him and drag him to a club. After much head shaking and polite rejections, he managed to escape from the crowd and made his way home. He had lost Fukase somewhere in the chaos, the last he saw of him was Fukase being dragged away by a group of girls with a terrified expression.

The walk back to his apartment took roughly around ten minutes in one of the busiest places of the city. But Len didn't mind, all he wanted was to get away from his parent's roof. The four-story apartment complex was painted white and built at the end of a roundabout with a giant Japanese maple tree growing in the middle. Behind the building, each room on the ground floor had its own wooden platform. Len didn't want the additional space because he felt it was too much trouble just to decorate it, much less take care of it. He had a room on the first floor near the staircase for convenience. Since the apartment was new, the building was near empty with two families living on the ground floor and a couple living on the other side of the staircase on the first floor. Len relished the solitude that he couldn't find at home, at least his neighbors wouldn't fuss over him or be too noisy.

At the top of the stairs, just as he was about to round the corner to his door, he heard muffled sounds coming from the couple's room. A lady's moan and a man's gruff voice. Len's face reddened when he realized what they were doing and fumbled for his keys. He hurriedly unlocked his door and hassled inside, closing and locking the door behind him. The lights turned on automatically and he dropped his school bag onto the floor, he leaned against the door and stared at the ground.

Len's face grew hotter by the minute and his eyes weren't on the ground anymore, rather what was growing between his legs. He had never experienced such erotic feelings until fairly recently.

 _No._ He tried to control himself, gripping his hands and gritting his teeth. His member raised higher and grew harder. Images of what might be happening next door flashed into his mind and he started sweating. _I can't._

Ashamed of himself, he admitted defeat and unbuckled his belt and lowered his pants until he was only in his underwear. Len went to the bathroom and turned the water on before taking off the rest of his clothes and hopped into the shower. The water was freezing cold at first before it started to become warmer and warmer, falling out of the water head and pattering on Len's head, wetting his thick dark hair.

Another image suddenly surfaced into his mind; Rin. Len cursed, his wet hand on his member and he stopped. He didn't get to talk to her today, he was angry at himself for being so shy. He should've made the first move. What would she think of him now? Did she even recognize him?

His member slackened, his drive gone. Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed in the shower. He had missed his chance to talk to her, to reconcile with her. He banged his fist on the bathroom wall, furious with himself for being such a coward. Rin must have felt so angry with him, she must have been waiting for _him_ to talk to her. But why can't he? Why can't he be the first one to approach?

 _Because I'm nothing to her._

Len growled and collapsed on the wet shower floor. Tomorrow, he promised himself, _he_ would be the one to approach her first. _He_ would be the one to make the first move. If it wasn't today, it would be tomorrow. Better that or nothing at all.

He wiped his face with his hands, the water seeping painfully into his eyes but it stopped him from crying any more. He sighed. The image of Rin was still in his mind. Len knew she was unlike the other schoolgirls - bitchy, braggy, cringy - Rin was unlike any of them. She had worn a dark pantyhose today. Len wondered wether it was from the chill that had gotten foreign to her or for the modesty in compensation for the short skirt. Whatever it was, it had gotten his drive back again but he felt guilty doing it with his childhood friend in his mind. It felt _wrong_ somehow. Was this how every boy felt when he reached puberty or was it just himself?

Anyhow, Len finished bathing and got out of the shower and changed into clean pajamas. In the kitchen, he heated up some food for himself and ate it in silence on the kitchen counter. Was he lonely? It was hard to say since he enjoyed the feeling so much. His apartment was the total opposite of his father's mansion; with just a bed, a low table and a TV in the bigger room, a small kitchen and in the hallway was a closet and the bathroom. The simplicity delighted him, he couldn't ask for more.

In bed, he clutched the necklace that Rin had given him in his palm while he stared into the darkness of his room. Somewhere outside, a dog was barking and a car's engine started. The past few years after Rin left had gone by in a flash, after school hours his time was always occupied by activities. Then suddenly she was back again. Len wondered if things could go back to the way it once was? Would she accept him as her friend again? He decided that he would find out tomorrow.

* * *

Len entered school grounds, as nervous as he was on the first day. He gripped tightly on the paper bag he was carrying in one hand, a small cake he had bought on his way to school at a bakery. Sakura petals littered the ground along with flyers from yesterday's commotion. In contrary to yesterday's chaos, the courtyard was near empty. The sun was already shining bright in the sky and the day was warmer than the day before. Len breathed in the air, bracing himself for what he was going to do and mustered his courage before entering the double doors into the lobby.

When he reached his classroom, he was startled to see that Rin was already in her seat. Of course she would be, she always stuck to her schedule and would never be late for anything. He had a sudden flashback on her first birthday party that he attended, she had scolded him for being late.

"How could you?" she said, her face matching her pink gown. "I was waiting for you and I was about to blow out the candles on the cake!"

"I'm sorry," Len muttered, ashamed of himself, her wrapped present was still in his arms. "Happy birthday, Rin."

"Don't be late again," Rin said.

Len was completely aware that all of their classmates' and adults' eyes were on them, and he wanted to shrink into his hideous suit that his mother had put him in just for the occasion. Rin grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house and the party resumed. He handed her his gift. "This is for you," he said shyly.

Rin grinned from ear to ear, his fault forgiven. "Thank you!" she cried. She leaned in to his ear and said softly so that only he could hear her. "You look very handsome today."

Len must've looked like a tomato that day. He never wore the suit again.

Now, in school, Len went to his seat, passing Rin who was gazing out of the window so that even if he wanted to he couldn't see her face. Funny, Len never thought of Rin as a daydreamer. She still wore her black pantyhose and today her hair was tied up messily with strands falling of all over the place. Was something wrong with her?

Len quickly dismissed the idea. It had been years since they met, she could've changed.

He was almost at his seat, but how could he sit there like nothing was happening between them? How could he sit down ignoring the person in front of him? There were just two or three other students in the room, if he had to make a move it would be now, especially before Fukase arrived.

Before he could have second thoughts or back away, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Nice to see you again, Bunny."

The words jumped out of his mouth. He had almost forgotten the nickname he had used to call her when she was little. She used to love wearing large bows that were almost too big for her head and at one time he had laughed at her and called her bow ridiculous and that she looked like a bunny. Thus the nickname.

He saw Rin flinch. For a moment, he thought that he made a mistake and that his fears had come true. Rin really _didn't_ want to be friends with him anymore.

Then she turned around and he was assured with her wide beam, almost as bright as the sun outside. Her eyes were sparkling and tears were brimming, threatening to spill over.

"I thought you'd forgotten about me, Tuxedo Boy," she cried, her tears now falling in fat droplets. Len almost groaned out loud. Those were the last words he wanted to hear and yet he was happy that she remembered him. He wanted to glance at the other people in his classroom to see if they had overheard but he knew with Rin's voice as shrilly and loud like that, someone in the hallway could've heard it too.

Rin suddenly jumped up and attacked him in a tight hug that he could do nothing but hug back. Len had no idea it felt so good, to be in the arms of his childhood friends again. He was taken back to the time when they were kids, hugging in the cold as they faced reality that they were going to be separated. And now, they were together again. He wanted to cry along with her, to bawl into her shoulder. Rin was sobbing into his coat, soaking it wet with her tears but Len didn't care. He was glad to have her back.

Rin let go of him and wiped her eyes. Len, embarrassed, adjusted his coat and looked around him. The other students were all looking at him with smiles on their faces, including the ones who had just entered, which include Fukase who stood at the doorway with a cheeky grin. It felt like the time when Rin scolded him in front of everyone at her birthday party, but inside he was too happy to care.

Having regained composure now, the two lovebirds stood awkwardly in front of each other, unsure of what to do next now that they had everyone's attention during their lovely reunion. "Tell me all about Singapore," Len said, siding his way into his seat behind Rin's. Rin looked relieved that she didn't have to stand there any longer than she had to and plopped into her seat and turned to face him, her smile as big as ever.

"It was wonderful!" she exclaimed. "It's almost like Japan but _not_!" She laughed, the same laughed that Len loved hearing. "I don't know how that makes sense but I miss this place so much."

 _And there she goes, chattering like a chatterbox._ Len rolled his eyes and he listened attentively to her story. Waves of nostalgia hit him so hard that he wanted to hug her again so he could shut her up. He couldn't believe he had been away from her for so long without listening to her voice or feeling her touch. How could he? It felt like a crime. She was insufferable with all her talking but at the same time he couldn't live without her.

Rin's voice had changed so much. Still shrilly and squeaky and yet she sounds so different, so mature. She spoke with a lisp and sometimes struggled to find the right words, which made him realize that while she was in Singapore she didn't speak Japanese very often.

"And then we had to live in an apartment which is much bigger than the apartment here but it was cozy and comfortable," she finished. "What have you been up to?"

"Me?" Len thought for a while. "Nothing really. I just do sports a lot recently."

"Tsk tsk." Rin waved her finger at him. "You didn't sound that humble when you were introducing yourself yesterday."

Len was flustered and speechless. Seriously, no one but Rin could make him feel this way. "So were you!" he retorted.

Rin giggled. "Do you know I had to learn _three_ languages there? English, Malay and Chinese? Just so I can communicate with the locals? I remembered some of the things you used to teach me and it really helped."

Len smiled at her. "That's good," he said in Chinese.

"Thank you," she replied in the same language. "I missed you."

"Now, now, what is _that_? It was getting interesting," Fukase said from the next table, clearly eavesdropping.

"It's none of your business, Fukase," Len said.

"Fukase," Rin greeted him. "Nice to meet you."

"And the pleasure's mine," the boy said. "No wonder Len was goggling at you yesterday. You are quite the charm."

Len had never wanted to punch someone so much in his life. He avoided his gaze as Rin looked at him. "Said the charmer," he muttered.

Fukase gave a hearty laugh. "Don't be jealous. She's all yours."

"That's not what I meant!" Len snapped at him. Rin giggled.

"Alright, class. Enough squabbling and let's start our morning lessons." Mr. Saito had entered the class and was standing at the desk. "Let's halt the drama until lunch break, shall we?"

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and everyone got up to thank the teacher before rushing to the canteen. Len and Fukase returned to class to see that Rin was already eating from a bento that she provided from her bag. They returned to their seats with their lunch. The other students had either gone to eat in some other place in school or stayed in the classroom. None had paid any attention to the trio after the morning but Len had caught a girl in the front stealing quick glances at their direction. Her name was Akemi if he was not mistaken.

Len tapped the seat in front of him. Rin turned around, her mouth full and a grain of rice was on her cheek. He laughed and pointed at his own cheek at where the rice grain would be. "You saving that for later?"

Rin wiped it off and looked defiantly at him. "I could be hungry."

"Come eat with me," he invited her.

Her face was a mixture of shock and desire. After a moment of hesitation, she placed her lunch at his desk and turned her chair around so that they were face to face. Beside them, Fukase stopped eating. "What about me?"

"Do you know that girl?" Len whispered, signaling with her eyes in the direction of Akemi.

Rin took a quick glance behind her. "Yes. I met her in the library yesterday. What's wrong?"

Len smiled cheekily. "I think we've found Fukase his date." He looked at the boy sitting beside them.

Rin followed his gaze. Len knew that even though they were talking in soft voices, Fukase would surely be listening. With his unruly hair, sharp ears, tall figure and cheeky grin, he could past perfectly for an elf in a school play.

Fukase rolled his eyes and resumed eating. "Alright, I'll stop dropping eaves."

Satisfied, Len produced the paper bag he brought from under his desk.

"What's that?" Rin asked, finishing her lunch.

"This," Len said, placing the bag on the table. He opened it and took out a cake enclosed with a plastic cover with a ribbon tied around it. "Is for you."

'What?" Rin breathed. She cleared her lunch and took off the cover. The round cake was wrapped with a square slice of powdery mochi so that it won't stick. "What is this?"

"Try it. Maybe you'll like it." Len offered her a fork from the paper bag and continued eating the last of his lunch.

Rin tore a piece of the mochi-covered cake to reveal a spongy inside filled with cream. She took a huge mouthful of it and her eyes bulged wide as she chewed. "This is wonderful!" she cried, still chewing. "It's delicious."

Len was relieved. He loved the dessert and hoped that Rin would like it too. He was worried in the morning before he reached school, if worse comes to worse; he would have to eat the dessert alone back in his apartment like the lonely boy he was.

"Want some?" Rin offered him a mouthful. How could he resist? He took the fork from her and ate the piece of cake. The flavour was strawberry and it was mouth-watering good. The mochi was chewy and sticky, combined with the sponginess of the cake engulfed with strawberry cream.

Maybe one day he would be brave enough to accept a spoon-feed from Rin with everyone watching, including Fukase.


	6. Chapter 5

_To all those who are celebrating Christmas, Merry Christmas and happy holidays! I wish to provide you with exciting new chapters in the future to loyal readers who are yearning for more. I'm sorry if you found some grammar mistakes here. I was in a rush to upload this on Christmas._

CHAPTER 5

The bell rang and the school hour ended. Before they could go home, all students had to stay for thirty minutes for clean-up. Mr. Saito was already shouting orders before any of them could leave their desks.

"Alright, both of you empty the dustbin and make sure to wash your hands properly after that. A few girls can sweep the floors and some boys can wipe the windows. Ah, yes, you can clean the whiteboard. You, I put you in charge of making sure that our noticeboard is not always empty. Only when all of you are done and this classroom is spotless, only then you can go home."

Rin grabbed a broom and began sweeping up and down rows. She had done enough chores for her mom to know what she was doing but poor Len was struggling with the dustbin. His face was a complete look of disgust as he picked it up and carried it away at arm's length with the help of Fukase. She smiled with amusement. Len must have had everything done for him by his maids, that lucky bastard.

She bumped into someone and she immediately turned around to apologise. "Sorry."

"They're talking about you, you know," Akemi said. She was holding a tablecloth for wiping desks, about to move on to the next. "About you and him."

Rin was taken aback. She knew that some people would be talking about her but she didn't really thought of that as a bad thing. "Should I worry?"

"No," Akemi said, sweeping her arm vigorously from side to side on her new desk as she continued her task. "Just letting you know. You're the main topic today. Some girls are jealous." Akemi pointed with her eyes at three girls at the corner of the classroom, huddled tightly together and holding mops and brooms though none of them seemed to be doing anything. They were whispering to each other, their voices hushed but from time to time some of them glanced at Rin.

"Mori Ayane, Abe Kazuha, Nakano Mie," Akemi named them. "All three of them were from my previous school. They were really popular, no doubt they are aiming for the spotlight this year."

"As long as they don't bother me, I shouldn't let them get to me," Rin said, resuming her sweeping. "Besides, I'm not that kind of girl."

Rin didn't look at Akemi but she felt her pause and stare at her. Rin looked up to meet her gaze and saw that Akemi was dumbfounded. The reaction was transmitted to Rin herself because she knew that look anywhere from her experiences as a prodigy, whenever she told her classmates about her talents they would look at her the same way, but this way quite different. If Rin wasn't mistaken, it was the look of respect.

"You're right," Akemi found her voice. "Let's not bother about them."

Rin silently agreed.

The cleaning campaign didn't stop until the classroom was what Mr. Saito said it should be; _spotless._ Rin's arm was sore all over and her forehead was beaded with sweat despite the cool atmosphere. When she looked outside the window, the sky had gotten cloudy, threatening to rain.

"I better get home as fast as I can," she said.

Len and Fukase had just left their seats and looked at her. "Aww man," Fukase moaned. "We could hang out together."

"Want us to walk you home?" Len offered.

"Thanks for trouble, but there's no need," Rin kindly rejected as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"We could walk you as far as the courtyard," Len tried again.

Rin was touched by his efforts. "Alright," she smiled.

They went to retrieve their shoes got into the courtyard. With the clouds, heavy with rain, covering the sun, the air had gone down a hundred degrees and a wind had picked up, rustling the branches of the cherry blossoms ahead. Rin tightened her school coat around her and buckled her knees. She looked around and saw that the other students were fine, including the two boys who were walking beside her. Rin was embarrassed that she was unaccustomed to such weather. She had hoped that her pantyhose could provide some shielding but clearly it hadn't helped, nor had her school coat. Maybe she could wear a scarf next time but then she would be the joke of the year.

"This is horrible," she muttered.

They reached the school gates and Rin turned in the direction of her street. "How funny," Fukase said. "All of us live down this way."

Rin turned around and saw that the two boys were walking behind her down the street. Secretly, she was glad that she had the company.

"Are you cold?" Len asked her.

"I'm fine," she lied. She was freezing to death. Her cheeks felt like they were burning and her fingertips were numb, her legs were shaking uncontrollably and her ponytail was tossed around by the wind. Suddenly, she felt something engulfing her and she almost screamed when she realised that it was just a coat - her school coat, only just bigger. She looked around and saw that Len taken his off and was only in his white button-down shirt.

"Do you want mine too?" Fukase asked, lifting the collar of his coat.

Rin giggled at him. "Thanks," she smiled at Len. She pulled the coat closer around her and was immediately immersed in the smell of his perfume. Len must be the only boy she knew who wore expensive branded perfume at such a young age.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes, pass tall skyscrapers and dozens of shops when they reached the intersection that led to the apartment that Rin stayed in. "This is my stop," she said. By now, the sky was drizzling and passers-by started opening their umbrellas or sped up, shielding their heads with briefcases or their hands. She took off Len's coat and handed it back to him.

"It's drizzling," Len objected.

"It's alright, I don't live far from here," Rin said. "You'll need this." Len took it silently and Rin waved to the two. "Goodbye," she said before hurrying down the street to her apartment.

* * *

It was pouring outside and Rin had just gotten out of the shower, her hair still wrapped in a towel. She hoped that Len and Fukase had gotten home safely. She looked out of the window to see pedestrians wearing coats and carrying umbrellas, so colourful in contrast to the dull sky.

When Rin reached the apartment she lived with her mother, she could still smell Len's perfume on herself. Disappointedly, she had to bath and wash off the smell. She silently scolded herself for feeling that way. Such unusual thoughts for her. It was not as if he was not going to be in school the next day, right?

"I'm home," her mother called from the doorway of the living room.

Rin was startled. It was uncommon for her mother to return home so early. "Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course," her mother assured her. "I just came back early to see how you're doing." She took off her raincoat and hung it at the back of the door.

Rin was suddenly overcome with embarrassment. "I'm fine," she said confidently.

"Really?" Her mother came to her and pressed the back of her hand to Rin's forehead. "You may be coming down with the fever. I'll heat up some soup and eat some medicine after dinner."

The day before, when she saw the blood on the shower tiles, she had screamed so loud that neighbours from two doors down could hear her. She quickly dialed her mother - while still being naked and dripping wet - and she rushed home as fast as she could to help her daughter. It was something so unexpected for her and so new. Her first experience scared her so much that she felt awkward because she was inevitably going to experience so much more in her lifetime.

"I never thought it would come this early," her mother said, taking out food from the fridge and popping them in the oven. "For a little girl like you, I had thought it wouldn't come until another year or so."

Rin shifted her feet. It was so uncomfortable that she hated it. "How long until it ends?"

"Around four days if you're really lucky, seven days at most but it depends on your health," her mother replied. "Which is why this time is a good time to learn to take care of your body."

"I've talked to Len today," Rin started.

"And how is he? His mother told me that he loved sports and have been doing them often recently," her mother said. "Maybe you should try it too."

"It sounded like he was doing great. He has changed so much," Rin said, attempting to dry her hair with the towel.

"Of course, it has been many years. He must think that you have changed a lot too."

That night, Rin retired to bed early, suddenly feeling exhausted but she found out to her surprise that she couldn't sleep. Her mind was occupied with thoughts of Len and their encounter today. It was more than she could have hoped for. The previous night she was crying and fearing that things had really changed, she didn't think that they would talk to each other again. His voice had gotten deep, and she realized he had a tan. Len was definitely half a head taller than her now and when he took off his coat she saw muscles forming on his arm. Len _was_ really handsome, but she really couldn't ask for more. He was her friend, and she hoped that it would remain that way forever. She couldn't wait to see him in school tomorrow.

She dreamed about her childhood memories with him. They were both young kids again, sucking lollipops while sitting on a bench in the park. They were racing to who could finish their lollipops first, and Rin dreamt that she had won. She was holding her lollipop stick in the air in triumph while Len was looking at her in dismay, his lollipop still in his mouth. Then her dream shifted to something else. They were older, probably a year or two older. Both of them were in a water park and Rin was relaxing on a giant float with fashionable sunglasses on. Her hair had grown longer and was tied up in a messy bun, at a closer look it looked like it had been bleached by the sun so that her dark hair appeared to be lighter. Len approached her carrying two glasses of milkshake with tiny umbrellas. He was about to offer it to her when someone pushed him over. He fell into the pool and water splashed all over Rin. She got up in shock and lifted her sunglasses to see that one of the mean girls, Kazuha, was leering down at her.

"What a slut," she said. She was wearing her school uniform and looked over her shoulder to beckon her girls forward. "Look at her. Thinking she's something when in fact she's nothing."

Mie and Ayane stood at either side of her. Pointing their fingers at Rin and laughing at her. Rin felt that she was getting smaller and smaller until she felt like she was going to drown in the water. Kazuha's open mouth grew bigger and bigger, ready to engulf her...

Rin woke up in cold sweat the next morning. She rubbed her eyes and turned over in her bed towards the window to see the dawn sunlight breaking through the curtains. She could hear the city outside her room beginning to wake up. Her room was warmer than when she moved in, but she shivered. The dream still haunted her. Why had she dreamt about the three girls? She was sure that they didn't bother her and she had also managed to convince Akemi.

 _What a waste of time._

She got out of bed to prepare for school.

"Goodbye, mom!" Rin called as she closed the door. Despite the downpour the day before, the streets were dry and Rin didn't feel bothered by the weather anymore. The sun shone on her head and she was almost skipping her way to school. The streets were already filling with people on their way to work or school, rushing to the train station, stopping by Seven Eleven or coming out of cafes and bakeries with bags in their hands. Cars and trucks sped by, filling the air with the sound of their engines.

 _Len Len Len Len._ His name seemed to repeat in her mind over and over again. She pictured herself the day before when Len whispered in her ear. The way she buried herself in his arms and crying uncontrollably. She was shaking so hard she thought she was going to break but Len had hugged her back and rested his head on her shoulder. Rin felt that if they had been alone, he would've cried too but then she remembered that they weren't alone and that her classmates were watching her. If it weren't for that unfortunate factor she would've stayed in his arms for much longer; breathing in the scent of his perfume and indulge in his body heat. He had been so unfamiliar, but after that he was the same as before. Rin realised that he had become braver and more masculine; the two things that he wasn't when he was younger. Len's hair was still a mess but his clothes were so tidy that maybe if she looked closely she could catch a sparkle; his hair and clothes contradict each other so greatly that he looked ravishing.

Rin blushed in the middle of the journey to school. _There she goes again, that girly girl,_ she thought to herself. First, she found him handsome and now she described him as _ravishing._ She was falling head over heels for him. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. He was just her childhood friend. Having a crush on him is abnormal. _Or is it?_

Besides, he could have met so many different girls while she was away and could have a fancy to any one of them? Or maybe he was eyeing at someone else in class other than her.

The thought made a pang of jealousy strike her heart. She was rounding the corner of the school fencing into the front courtyard. Cherry blossom petals rested on the stone pathway, waiting to rot away. Rin looked up at the canopy of branches overhead, still thick and fluorishing with petals. She told herself that she needed to focus on her studies. Besides, that's why her mother had decided to let her attend this school. To study, not goggle at handsome or ravishing childhood friends.

"Good morning, Rin." Len smiled at her as she approached her seat. He was already in his and dressed neatly as usual in his school uniform as if he's going to attend a prom party. His hair was unkempt as if he didn't even touch it after waking up but his brown eyes were shining.

"Morning," Rin replied shyly.

"Morning, y'all." Fukase greeted them when he entered the room. A few girls rolled their eyes and continued their gossiping.

Rin and Len returned his greeting after he was seated.

"Rude," Fukase muttered, eyeing the three mean girls while they mimicked his entrance. "One day I'll show them. Then they'll regret not ever dating me back in secondary school."

"Let's keep our fantasies to ourselves," Len joked.

Mr. Saito entered the room a few minutes later. "Good morning, class. How are you all doing today?"

The day carried on with lessons according to their schedule. However, during the Japanese language class, Rin discovered that she had a hard time struggling with it. Which is not surprising but she hadn't felt so lost in a long time. When the teacher called her up to read a passage from the book, Rin was stumbling on her words so badly that she almost cried on the spot.

"Try again, Rin," the teacher, a middle-aged woman, coaxed gently.

Finally, the lesson ended and lunch break came. Rin felt so horrible. She felt like she was slowing the whole class down because she couldn't read Japanese.

"This is bad," she muttered. She was eating on Len's desk again after he came back from buying his lunch in the canteen. This time, she wasn't eating at all, just picking at her food with her chopsticks.

'You'll get the hang out it," Len encouraged her in between mouthfuls of his lunch.

"You don't get it," Rin argued. "You don't know how's it like being good at everything and suddenly...not."

Len stopped eating and stared at her, his eyes bulging. Rin's heart quickened. She had definitely said the wrong thing. Of course he knew. He was a prodigy like her. Of course he'll have his ups and downs. She murmured an apology.

"No, that's okay," he said. "You're right. I don't know anything." He wiped his mouth daintily with a tissue. "I don't know how hard it is to play tennis when I first started. I was a professional already. And you should've seen me when I first entered the basketball court. My first throw and it was an air-ball. Smooth as silk, straight in the basket. Have I mentioned my professionalism in golf? Wow, you should've - "

"Okay, okay, I get it," Rin interrupted him. Naturally, he had his difficulties especially when he first started doing sports. Right now, Rin was fascinated with him because he didn't seem to be bothered by his initial complications. He had experienced it far more than her and he seemed to be finding ways to strain himself again and again...

"If you want, I can help you with language," Len offered, continuing to eat his lunch. "I'm free tonight so - "

"No, it's fine," Rin interrupted once again. "I mean, I'm sure I can handle it."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"What she means is, she wants _my_ help," Fukase piped up from the next desk.

"Shut up or I'll set you on a blind date with Ayane," Len snapped, but he looked up at Fukase with a wide grin, indicating clearly that it was a joke.

"It's alright, really," Rin reassured Len. "I'll do fine."

After lunch, Rin thought about why she had rejected his help. It was all good intentions. Why hadn't she wanted him to teach her like the way she used to beg from him when they were little?

Rin knew she would delight in the experience of studying with her friend again, like the way it used to be; just him and her. Plus, he clearly knew more about the subject than she did and she would benefit from his teachings. But most of all, it was a remnant of her past with him, one of her most cherished memories about to be brought up again.

Maybe that was why she didn't want him to teach her. She was afraid to build up permanent and special memories with someone else again and be separated from them. The nostalgia that came with the memory would be painful. She was just afraid to loose Len again.


	7. Chapter 6

_Is the story too cliche? Let me know!_

 _Anyway, I've already introduced four to-be Vocaloids in this story. Rin, Len and Fukase were really obvious, but can you find out the last one? No, it isn't Mr. Saito even though you kept thinking of Kaito when you see his name._

CHAPTER 6

Len had to admit to himself that he was disappointed. He had hoped that he could tutor Rin just like he used to before but it was clear that she didn't want that.

The school day ended and Len and Fukase were wiping the windows side by side during the cleaning campaign. He was aware of Rin behind him picking rubbish off the floor.

"Len!" Fukase cried.

Len's elbow knocked over the bottle of window spray on the windowsill and it toppled to the ground, its cap came off and its contents spilled out. The whole class was silent as they stared at him, everyone's attention directed at the noise.

"Sorry," Len apologised to the whole class.

"Honestly, Len," Mr. Saito scolded him. "You should be more careful. I expect to leave this class independently responsible after a week of observation but it's clear that you're not ready for the responsibility."

Len felt his face burned at the shame. "It was an accident. I'll clean it up."

The teacher nodded approvingly. He scanned the classroom one more time before announcing, "Right. Looks like we're done here for today. You can all leave now. Len, make sure you mop up the spill." The students greeted him goodbye before he walked out with Akemi at his heels, carrying books which she offered to bring to his office.

"Do you want me to keep you company?" Fukase asked, Rin came to stand beside him.

"No, that's alright," Len sighed. "You guys can wait outside. I'll clean this up in a minute."

With looks of reluctance, Fukase and Rin left the room with only Len and a few lingering students inside. Len grabbed the mop from the closet and the bucket and began mopping the spill. He had never mopped the floor in his life before, he kept spilling liquid over the bucket and he nearly made the bucket topple over.

"This is hopeless," Len muttered, gripping the broom tightly.

He always had his maids do everything for him; make his bed every morning, wash the dishes, clean the floor, cook his meals, iron his clothes. He was frustrated that he couldn't get everyday chores done by himself. But this frustration wasn't like the one he felt when he decided to try out new sports - shooting the ball in the basket after the millionth attempt, managing to hit the tennis ball with the racket over the net, skating across the ice rink without falling on his bottom. He actually enjoyed the feeling of not being able to do something, but after many tries and sweat he would manage to score. Maybe that was why he had chosen to do sports recently until he was so good at it. But being unable to accomplish mopping the floor was an embarrassment. People do it all the time and not for working out or building muscles, but to actually clean the house. He hated this frustration, the feeling of helplessness.

He managed to knock the end of the mop on the window several times before shifting a desk and a chair with the other end. He growled in annoyance.

"Here, let me help," a girl's voice said.

Len looked up to see that one of his classmates had come to him and was moving the desk and chair back properly to its place in the row. She was a little taller than him with tanned skin and small eyes. "Kazuha," Len said.

"That's me," the girl smiled. She took the mop from Len and began to mop up the spillage swiftly. Her two friends were at the door of the classroom and were eyeing them like hawks. Len realised that they were the only ones left in the room. He looked out of the window into the courtyard to see that Rin and Fukase were sitting on the edge of the fountain, talking to each other.

"All done," Kazuha announced. She handed the mop back to him. "Boys don't normally do chores, is that right?"

"Umm...it's not like that," Len said, not about to go into explanation.

Kazuha giggled, a sound that reminded Len of someone playing a scale on a flute really fast. "You can be honest with me."

"Thanks," Len simply said and walked to the closet at the back of the room to put the mop back in. He turned around to see that Kazuha had stepped up to him silently and she was standing so close that he could smell her shampoo.

"I'll tell you something, Len," Kazuha said, stroking her curly hair over her shoulder. "You're really cute."

"Cute in a you're-so-short way or I-have-a-crush-on-you way?" Len expertly said. He had dealt with conversations like this before, many times in his childhood. The feeling was unflattering to him now, however he struggled to put on a stoic face.

"Both!" Kazuha squeaked. She breathed in deeply and turned around, swiping her hair across his face. "I'll see you around, Len!" She waved goodbye to him before she joined her friends and they disappeared out of sight. "He smells so nice too," he overheard her trying to whisper to her friends.

Len was unsure how he felt about the encounter. Sure, Kazuha was cute but there was another girl already in his mind, and she was waiting for him outside right now.

"Hey, Len!" Fukase cried out when he saw him exiting the double doors. "What took you so long? Did you have to rearrange the whole classroom too?"

Len playfully punched him. "I'm sorry I took so long. Let's get back now."

Len walked beside Rin who was silent, her mind seemed to be elsewhere and she didn't talk. Fukase, however babbled about how cute Len sounded when he was little. Rin had obviously told Fukase about it while they were waiting for Len. It was only 3:45 when they reached the intersection where Rin had to separate.

"Goodbye, then," Rin said.

"Hold on a minute." Len didn't want her to leave like this. They left on better terms yesterday. "Is this a family restaurant?"

They were standing in front of a restaurant at the corner of the street. Warm smells wafted from its open doors, inviting customers in.

"I'm starving." Fukase read the menu that was placed in front of the restaurant.

"I can settle for noodles," Rin agreed.

"It's decided then." Len lead the way inside the restaurant.

Inside the restaurant, it was mostly empty with just two other customers sitting by the window. Len, Fukase and Rin chose a seat near the back of the room and settled down, Len sat with Fukase facing Rin on the other side. Rin timidly sidled into her seat and read the menu.

"Welcome," greeted the waitress. "How may I help you?"

"Rice with pork cutlet for me please," Fukase replied immediately. "And how about the lady?"

Though she did not look up, Len could see that Rin was blushing so red he thought her face was going to explode. "Udon soup for me, please," she muttered. "With prawn tempura."

The waitress nodded and looked at Len. Realising that they were all waiting for him and that he was the last one to order, he scanned his eyes hurriedly over the menu and ordered the first thing that caught his attention. The waitress nodded politely and went into the kitchen.

The three sat in an awkward silence for a few moments, even Fukase seemed to run out of words. The other customers exited their restaurants and they were the only ones left. The only sound in the room was the banging of pots and the honking of cars outside the restaurant. Fukase cleared his throat awkwardly.

"How's your day?" he started.

Rin giggled. "We were with you the whole day."

"I'm sorry for trying to start up a conversation here." Fukase rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should've said something like 'I love pork' or 'What homework do we have today?' That would've been better," Len said, taking chopsticks and a spoon out of a wooden box and wiping them with tissues.

"You're so dainty," Fukase commented.

"Duh, he lives in a mansion," Rin said. "Isn't that right?"

Len was surprised that Rin knew about that. He hadn't told her about it, plus he lived in a simple house right next to hers when they were little. "How do you know about that?"

Rin pursed her lips as if she wasn't supposed to tell him that. 'It's just a guess," she said quickly. Len knew she was obviously lying. Even though they were separated from each other for five years, he still knew it when she wasn't telling the truth.

"The utensils could be dirty," Len defended himself.

"Wow, a mansion?" Fukase said, ignoring Len's comment. "You gotta bring us there next time!"

"Next time, definitely," Len muttered.

"Is that a promise?" Fukase said excitedly. "Wow, I know I'm friends with two prodigies but I didn't know one of them was hell-a rich! Do you live in a mansion too, Rin?"

Rin laughed, a singsong laugh that was as melodic as Kazuha's. _Kazuha._ She had called Len cute. What was her deal? Len began to space out, thinking about his earlier encounter with the girl.

"Len?"

Len looked up to see that the two of them were looking at him. Rin had obviously asked him a question while he wasn't paying attention.

"Yes..?"

"Well," Rin looked a bit embarrassed. Len wanted to slap himself because he wasn't listening to her, instead his mind was occupied by another girl. What more could he ask for? Rin was right in front of him, his childhood friend, his first friend, the girl who had been on his mind ever since they were separated. But he felt something change between them, they weren't as close as they used to be before. Was it because of their time apart? Len doubted it. If he knew better, there was another force working between them that kept them from getting too close from each other; puberty.

"I asked if you could help me with my language," Rin repeated shyly.

"When?" Len thought that she didn't want his help.

"Right now." Rin brought out her textbook from her bag and laid it on the table, flipping to a page they were reading earlier today. "I'm having trouble with the most difficult words."

"Do you know how to read most of them?" Len asked.

Rin nodded. "Most of them," she echoed.

"Great! Our dishes have arrived." Fukase as always had his attention diverted at something else. He rubbed his hands when the waitress brought out their food.

Turns out, Len had ordered a roll of egg with seaweed dressed in a type of sour sauce at the side. _Well, that's weird,_ he thought after taking his first bite. He started teaching Rin with her book placed upside down in front of him so Rin could read while he was teaching. Once in a while he had to turn the book towards him when he couldn't read what was printed out on the page.

"I think I could grasp this," Rin said with confidence at the edge of her voice. She slurped her food and almost before she could finish chewing, she stuffed a whole prawn inside her mouth and filled it with more noodles so she looked like a chipmunk about to store nuts for winter. That's another thing that Len liked about her - she was honest and didn't settle for salad (frustratingly) and eat her food in bits and pieces. Plus she looked cute with her cheeks bulging out like that.

"Do you understand?" Len wanted to make sure that Rin could catch up to him after a few more minutes of teaching. He didn't want to get too ahead of her.

"Yeah," she finished her whole bowl and slouched against the chair. "I'm stuffed!"

"Len's barely eaten anything," Fukase said when he saw Len's almost untouched dish. "Are you sick?"

"I'm just not hungry," Len said. "You could have it if you want." He pushed his dish to his friend.

"Awesome!" Fukase took a bite out of it and immediately gagged. "I didn't know you like weird food." He picked up some seaweed with his chopsticks and sniffed it. "Boy, that's gross."

"You don't like egg, Fukase?" Rin asked.

"I normally do but this is dressed in some weird seasoning. Not to mention the sauce on the seaweed," Fukase commented. "The egg is so spongy that it feels like its cake, and coriander does _not_ go well with it. The seaweed is too soggy too. Sour and seaweed is a no, no,."

Len stared at him all the while he was talking. "I didn't know you knew so much about food," he commented.

Fukase shrugged. Was it just him or did Len just saw a hint of embarrassment on his face? "That's what you get when your mother is a Japanese culinary artist," he said.

"Well, your mother could teach mine a few things." Rin giggled. "She doesn't know the first thing about cooking."

"Can you cook, Fukase?" Len asked.

"I know a few dishes..."

"You should totally cook for us next time," Len urged. As much talented as he was (and Rin), he didn't thought cooking could perked his interest. But then again, living under his father's roof means every food was cooked by one of the best chefs in Tokyo.

"I think I should be getting home now," Rin said, glancing at her watch. She packed her book into her bag and stood up. "Thanks for teaching me, Len. I really appreciated it."

Len smiled at her, about to reply when he saw that there was something wrong with her. She seemed...unusually pale like she was about to collapse at any moment. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, what's wrong?" she asked. He realised that she had leaned forward a bit and her forearms are placed on her knees - or around her stomach. She was definitely getting pale.

"You don't seem okay." He shifted in his seat, about to get up until she manage to persuade him to sit back down.

"If you insist, I'll get some medicine on my way home," she tried to reassure him. "I'm really okay."

"If you say so," Len said uncertainly. He could offer to walk her back but he was sure that she wouldn't appreciate it.

She dug in her pockets for a moment before producing some money and placed it on the table. "That's for my dish," she explained. "See you guys tomorrow."

Len watched her back until she exited the restaurant. Her short skirt and hair swishing behind her, her bag bumping against her back and her pantyhose left much to his imagination. However, she looked as if she was in a hurry, as if she had somewhere she needed to be.

"Suspicious," Fukase said, his comment the total opposite of what was on Len's mind.

"Do you think it was the look of my food?" Len asked.

Fukase laughed heartily. "If it's anything, it's the look on your face every time you goggle at her."

"Geez, thanks," Len muttered.

"But honestly, she's cute," Fukase said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that I'm going for her. It's just that, I kept thinking to myself at night, how can someone so pretty fall for someone as pathetic and boring as you?"

Len rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was friends with this person, much less appreciate his insouciance. Len was reminded once again of the type of person Fukase was; he didn't gawk, he didn't admire him, he also didn't pretend to be friendly to him. He liked Fukase because he was an honest and carefree person, perhaps that's what kept him tolerating him for so long, and he didn't mind sticking with him until the end. Besides, Rin also seemed to like him. Maybe it was because the both of them had met all those people in their life; all of them the same, boring and predictable.

When they were back outside the restaurant, there were more people out on the streets including some students from their school who had just finished their club activities. The two of them walked back the way they came from; away from Rin's apartment street. On the second day of school, after walking Rin home the two of them continued walking down the street, clearly waiting for the other to make a turn at a intersection. After around fifteen minutes, Len wished his friend goodbye and turned right at a random street, hoping to disappear out of his sight as he made a U-turn back to where he lived. After a few minutes, he caught a glimpse of a boy in the same uniform as him walking up the street on the other side of the road.

 _Is this for real,_ Len thought to himself that day. The both of them just wanted to tag along, even if it meant passing their respective streets. Fukase seemed to notice him too, in a futile attempt he disappeared into a DVD shop.

"Where do you live?" Len now asked Fukase.

"You know the apartment surrounding a huge yard in the city square?" Fukase said. "My apartment is somewhere there. How about yours?"

"Pass the city square in a new apartment building," Len tried to explain.

"But I thought you live in a mansion," Fukase said. The two of them started walking down the street.

Len put his hands into his pockets even though it wasn't cold. He hunched his shoulders as he said, "Well, yeah. But I moved out."

"Moved out? Anyone would want to stay in a mansion," Fukase argued.

"It gets over your head after a few years," Len explained. He didn't know how he could tell Fukase how he really felt living in his real home - or anyone else - not even Rin. "Maybe I participated in a lot of activities just to spend as less time as possible under the roof. It gets overwhelming. It sometimes feels like a prison despite its big rooms and high ceilings. The only room I could feel comfortable being in was my closet. Its filled with clothes and shoes, arranged properly according to its attire with an island in the middle. But, its also stuffy and small, much like my apartment."

"You don't like big things, huh?" Fukase muttered.

Len shook his head. He breathed out a long sigh. "It's nice to get away once in a while, but then sometimes last year I start to realise that I really want to get _out_. That's when I rented that apartment with my money under my father's name."

"So you live alone?" Fukase asked. "No siblings? You didn't even bring one of your maids with you?"

 _Bring one of the maids?_ Len never thought of that before even though it sounded kind of silly. Logic smacked him in the face when he realised that he couldn't even mop the floor, much less maintain the cleanliness of a whole apartment. Maybe he really didn't think the whole thing through. However, he didn't think bringing one of the maids would be a good idea. "I'm the only child, no brothers or sisters," he said.

"Lucky you," Fukase said, bringing his face up to the sky. "I have an older sister. She could be my second mother. She's always nagging at me every time."

"Isn't that nice," Len muttered, thinking not for the first that what it would be like if he had a sibling. He didn't mean that in a sarcastic way, he really meant it. His whole life he mother rarely nagged at him since everything would have been done for him already or he had already taken responsibility for it; he hated to leave his homework up to the last minute, he hated to see bad grades on his report card, he also didn't like to see his figurine collection not organised properly. However, on some days when he was really lazy, his mother won't even be home to talk to him. "Sometimes I long for the attention."

"How different are we," Fukase smiled. He paused outside a tall shopping building. "This is my stop. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye," Len wished him as he climbed an escalator to the upper floor where the yard would be. Len continued down the road until he reached his apartment building. He checked his watch, a quarter to six. He could've reached back two hours ago but if it meant spending time with those two, he didn't mind using a few hours.

"Good evening," someone called to him from up the stairs. Len looked up to see that his neighbour - the young lady - who lived opposite him was on the landing. She seemed to be in her early twenties and was studying in university. Her hair was dyed brown and she was dressed in a sleeveless white satin shirt and maroon pants. "How are you doing?"

On his first week living there, he had an encounter with the couple as he was going out and he had told them that he was living there alone. He hadn't told him who his family was and he didn't want to. The couple had eventually taken upon themselves to check on him as if he was their own son. Len didn't mind their concern, though. In fact, he really appreciated it.

"I'm great, thank you. And you?" He reached her on the landing and the two of them faced each other.

"Same too. I just arrived back from uni. It's tough, you know?" She placed her hands on her hips and exaggerated a sigh.

"Not really," Len muttered. "But good luck."

"Thanks," she smiled sweetly. "If you need any help, we'll be right next door," she reminded him.

How could he forget? He had awkward experiences when he overheard them having intimate exchanges. The walls weren't really soundproof and he wished so much that they were. The automatic lights turned on when he entered his room and looked into his fridge to see a half eaten cake. He took it out and ate it in silence. There were no other sounds in the room so all he could hear was his munching and breathing. He sighed, would it be nice to have company here?

The place was like his refuge. He wasn't sure he was ready to have anyone else invited in, it felt like they were intruding somehow. Maybe except Rin.

He finished his cake and cleaned up. He took off his clothes and hopped into the warm shower. The water trickling down his shoulders and back, down his growing muscles and abdomen to his hips. He thought about what would he feel if he had Rin in his apartment? Just the both of them alone. What would they do together? Would she feel comfortable? His manhood rose.

"Oh my god," he muttered, trying to pat it down. "Bad boy."

Unable to resist, he gripped his sheath in his right palm. A different girl popped into his mind: _Kazuha._ For reasons unknown, he found that thinking about Rin while doing it felt wrong. It seemed so rude and inappropriate, as if if he did that thinking of her, she could feel it too. He gritted his teeth and immediately felt guilty. How could he think of Rin so much while he was heightened? She would be so ashamed if she found out.

He climaxed at the thought of Kazuha instead. He imagined her laying down on school desks arranged together so that she could rest, her uniform unbuttoned revealing abnormally huge breasts, her curly jet-black hair untied and spread out behind her acting like a cushion, and finally - the most important part - her skirt uplifted, her underwear dangling from one foot and her legs spread wide open.

"Come to me, Len," she whispered flirtatiously. Her reddened face was sweaty and she licked her lips. "Let's feel good together."

Len gasped as he climaxed the second time. Dream Kazuha was kneeling down in front of him now, licking his member lovingly. "You're so sweet, Len," she said. "I want more."

His drive ended and he finished his bathing. He promised Dream Kazuha that he would give more to her soon.

After doing his homework, Len settled in for the night. All the while, he worried if his teaching really did help Rin, but he also wondered why she had rejected him when he first offered her? Also, he was curious how much Rin had told Fukase about their childhood together?


	8. Chapter 7

_Happy new year everyone!_

CHAPTER 7

Rin arrived home full of pain. She was practically running down the street with her arm wrapped around her stomach. Her knees were shaking, she was gritting her teeth in between gasps, she couldn't even stand up straight. Rin slammed the door of her apartment behind her and stumbled to the kitchen where she took some paracetamol tablets.

"Ahh!" she groaned and her knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground. Rin cursed under her breath and had to drag herself all the way to her bedroom where she struggled to clamber onto her bed. The pain was unbelievably intolerable, she felt like she needed to go to the hospital. She was scared, so scared. What was happening to her? Was this also another stage of the puberty? Was she going to feel this way for the rest of her life?

The tablets eased her pain a little. She was curled into the foetus position and after a few minutes she could finally relax. There was a numbing pain in her stomach but at least she didn't feel like she was giving birth anymore. She was still in her school uniform. Could she manage to get up and take a bath all by herself? She considered waiting until her mother arrived home but glancing at her alarm clock by the drawers, she won't be back until at least another three hours.

Rin sighed. Without knowing, she had been crying. Her pillows were soaked and her cheeks were stained with her tears. She shook in her bed even though it wasn't cold.

"Is this how it's going to be like?" she whispered to herself. "Is this body going to suffer like this every time?" She had never been so afraid in her life.

The apartment was empty, the only sound was Rin's heavy breathing coming from her bedroom. All she could do was wait in bed until her mother arrived home to her rescue.

It felt as if a whole night went by before she heard the door opened and her mother greeted her. "Rin?" The apartment was so dark and quiet, she could feel her mother's apprehension. Rin squeaked from her room and her mother rushed in. "Are you alright?" she demanded.

Rin managed to sit up and at a glance at the clock, it was already half past eight. "Yes," she murmured. "I need help."

With her mother's assistance, she managed to bath and slip back into bed while her mother made her dinner. She ate quickly in her room and settled down for the night. Her mother felt her forehead for a fever but sighed in relief when her temperature seemed normal. "It'll be okay," her mother promised. "If it persists we might have to bring you to the doctor's. It should be better in the morning."

Rin was relieved to hear that. So she wouldn't be experiencing that every day during her adolescence. It would be days of nightmare if she did. She wished her mother goodnight and curled into the comfort and warmth of her bed. She felt hot and a bit feverish while trying to sleep, but she forced that out of her mind reminding herself that her mother had said that she was going to be fine. Her stomach cramp had eased and she was able to slide slowly to sleep, wishing of future days spent with Len. And Fukase too, of course. She was glad that he had agreed to help her with her homework even though she had rejected him earlier. He must have been so confused. She didn't blame him, she wanted to slap herself that she had gone back on her own words. His help should really improve her language and all she could do was try hard to get the best grades to show her thanks. Rin went to sleep thinking about him in his school uniform, his messy uncombed hair and warm brown eyes. She wondered when she would be able to see him in his casual clothes outside of school grounds.

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur. To Rin's relief, her period had stopped and she could stop feeling uncomfortable. The weather had warmed but she still preferred to keep her pantyhose on just for modesty, her skirt was so shirt she was sure it would get uplifted by the next gust of wind. During lunch in school, she still sat with Len and he also took the liberty to invite Fukase to sit with him now that they were such close friends he didn't want him to feel left out. Sometimes, during the short time after eating they took a stroll around the ground floor and in the atrium, occasionally in the library too.

After school, on the way home, they would sometimes stop by the family restaurant to eat. They exchanged notes, discuss answers and finish their homework together. It was so convenient that they started stopping by everyday and became regular customers. They even gotten close to the waitress who was happy to serve them.

Ever since the day when they first ate there, when Len started tutoring her, Rin realised that she had gotten better with her lessons. Her language teacher notices it too and praised her during a test when she got almost everything correct. "You're doing very well, Miss Sakurai," she said. "I'm glad to see that you are so determined."

 _It was all thanks to Len,_ she wanted to say but she kept her mouth shut.

Rin had also made friends with her other classmates as well. With her ebullient and jovial nature it was no wonder that she was so easy to make friends with. Akemi had also gotten close to her and Rin admitted to herself that she liked her company. She felt really trustworthy and funny sometimes. Akemi was selected as the class monitor later in the first week and she took the role really seriously. Mr. Saito was confident that she would do great. However, the three girls still lurked at the back of Rin's mind like ghosts. She didn't really have the chance to know them very well and they seemed to find every chance they could get to avoid her. But they seemed interested in Len. One day, Rin found one of them bumping into Len while sweeping the floor. Another time from the corner of her eye, she saw Kazuha gave Len a knowing smile. Did Len know them from primary school? To her surprise, they also punch Fukase playfully on his shoulder despite their rudeness on the first day of school. Was it teasing? Rin didn't really get them. Anyway, they did that to all the boys in class so she probably shouldn't worry so much.

The day before Len's birthday came and they were in the family restaurant with their books spread all over the table and empty plates. Rin was sucking on candy that Fukase offered them (said that they were the best in Japan) while she listened to Len's teaching.

"Say, Len," Rin interrupted him. "Tomorrow is your birthday right?"

Fukase, who was also listening to him, gasped. "No way. Twelfth of April? You didn't tell me!"

"Well, I didn't want it to be that much of a deal," Len said shyly. Due to the hot weather, both he and Fukase had took off their coats and Rin admired looking at them in their white long-sleeved shirts underneath.

"Are you going to invite us to your place or not?" Fukase asked.

Len was silent for a moment but Rin was sure she could see him making silent gestures at Fukase. "I don't plan on celebrating it," he said.

Rin slouched in her seat. "Aww, come on, Len. A birthday is an important aspect in every teen's life," she tried to encourage him. "Plus, he haven't celebrated each other's birthday in forever."

"Tomorrow's a Saturday. Do you think we could meet up somewhere?" Fukase asked.

A sudden burst of excitement exploded inside Rin. This was her chance to hang out with them outside school hours! Just like friends usually do.

Len casted an unsure glance at Rin, but after seeing her excited expression he finally gave in. She could see a hint of sparkle in his eyes and she knew that he was looking forward to tomorrow too. "You better give me the best birthday present tomorrow," Len teased Fukase.

"For a last minute gift, I'm sure I'll do great," Fukase said confidently. He started packing his bags and dove into his pockets to fish out money. He scooted out of his seat while explaining to his friends that he had to go home early because his sister had wanted him to help her with something. "Plus, I have to have some time to figure out and buy your gift," he said with a teasing grin. "A dress with a wand and everything. With your baby face and feminine complexion, I'm sure you'll look great in it."

"I don't have a feminine complexion!" Len bursted out, ready to give Fukase a beating.

The taller boy just laughed and waved goodbye before leaving the restaurant.

Rin suddenly felt timidity towards the boy sitting opposite her. This must be the first time that they were alone since they met this year. Awkward silence hung in the air as she struggled to find words to commute. Why was she feeing so shy? This was what she wanted; to be back with him like how it was when they were younger. There was never an awkwardness between them. Maybe it was something more, a new feeling that was beginning to sprout inside of her. The sudden realisation slapped her in the forehead she nearly reeled back: She had a _crush_ on him.

She realised that she was staring down at her lap with her sweaty hands clenched tightly. Her hair fell over her face and she was glad for the coverage so that Len wouldn't see her burning face. Could she blame herself for taking a liking on him? He was handsome, athletic, smart, talented and so much more. There was yet more to uncover. She wanted to delve deeper into his life, into his thoughts, she wanted to know what he was thinking. Could it be that he was thinking of her too? What had all these years shaped him into? She had known everything about the boy in her childhood, but this young teen in front of her was _almost_ like a completely different person with only a few traces of his childhood left over. He was so mysterious and she wanted yet again to be a part of his life.

But what if he didn't feel the same way as her?

A pang of pain seared her heart. She sounded so obsessed with him, she was so loyal. But what if he just didn't feel the same way? What if all these years he hadn't thought of her the same way she thought of him. Never mind that, but what was he feeling right now?

"Len..." Rin broke the silence.

Len looked at her, curiousity in his face.

What could she say? She just wanted to get out of the situation. It was like the awkwardness of the whole thing weighed down on her. The demure girl finally asked, "Are you ready to go?"

They were both standing outside the restaurant. With the noise of the city all around them, the moment wasn't as heavy as it was in the room. Rin's road was right around the corner but for some reason she didn't want to go just yet. She didn't really get much time alone with Len.

"Do you want to come over?" she blurted out.

 _Oh my god oh my god oh my god,_ Rin repeated over and over in her mind. _Did I just asked that? Fuck me._ She was ready to faint on the spot.

"Are you sure about that?" Len asked apprehensively. "Is your mother home?"

"No," Rin said. What was she thinking? Inviting a boy over when there was nobody home. They were not children anymore, they were becoming adolescents and that meant distance between the two genders. Does that mean she couldn't have him over any time she wanted anymore?

"I don't think that would be ideal," Len said, rubbing the back of his head. "Your mother would not like it."

"That's true," Rin murmured, embarrassed of herself for suggesting something so wrong. "Sorry."

"That's alright," Len said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "We would be seeing each other tomorrow, right?"

Cheering up, Rin looked at him and nodded with a beam. Yes, it was his birthday and she was going to spend it with him. She was going to give him the greatest time ever. "Yes! I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

The two of them said goodbye and went on their way. Along the way home, Rin thought of ideas that she could give him as his present. She passed by numerous shops but she didn't think Len would be interested in any of them. On second thought, she didn't even know what Len would have liked. He didn't seem to be interested in anime or manga, if he did, he and Fukase would've talked about it at some point. Food? That seemed to be Fukase's thing. Keychains? She remembered seeing his bag and noticing that it was as plain as a businessman's briefcase. Len was so rich, he could've gotten himself anything.

Rin sighed deeply. It was so hard thinking of a gift for him. When she reached home, she rummaged through her stuff, looking for anything suitable to give her best friend. She could give him a card but that's too common, she wanted it to be special. She could buy him a shirt, but who was she kidding? Len must've only worn the most expensive brands. Shoes? She didn't think she could afford it, plus she didn't his size. She could bake him cookies or cupcakes but that would be too late and baking's not really her thing. It was already half-past seven, her mother would be on her way from work soon and she could text her mother to buy something on her way back home but she couldn't even think of anything for him.

She spent half an hour in the hot shower, sitting on the floor while staring at the water swirling beneath her. She looked down at her own body and realised that her chest was growing. She cupped them in her two hands, it felt so tender and made her feel...dirty. She didn't realised it until now that her body was growing into a more feminine figure. She stood up and placed her hands on her her hips and caught on the idea that her waist had grown into a more defined curve. She was growing into a young woman, her period was the first sign of that. She remembered when she was little she would look at fashion magazines at all the beautiful models with their perfect figures and had envisioned she would be like that one day. Would she? Sunbathing on the beach in a flirtatiously ravishing bikini? Attending a formal party in a exquisite and elegant dress? Showing off her utopian body; long skinny legs, balloon-sized breasts, delicate fingers and flawless facial features. If there was a time to work for that ideal image it would be now that she was going through puberty.

But first things first: A present for Len.

Her phone buzzed when she got out of the shower and changed into her clothes. She picked it up and saw that she had received a text from Len and she felt confused. After exchanging phone numbers the previous week, Len had never texted her until now. What did he want?

 **Have you decided on a present for me yet? :P**

Rin texted back:

 **Still working on it.**

A few minutes later he replied:

 **Fukase suggested that we meet in the city square tomorrow. Is that ok?**

The city square. She had never been there before. She didn't even know what kind of shops there are over there. Heck, she didn't even know where it is. She asked Len for directions from her street.

 **Oh. That's ok. I can come pick you up if that's alright.**

Pick her up? That meant that she was going to be the first person he met on his birthday. The thought thrilled her but she was down-casted again at the thought that she hadn't really gotten him anything.

 **Nvm bout the present. What matters is that you're here with me on that day. ;D**

Rin nearly _aww_ -ed out loud. She grasped her feelings and shook her head vigorously. _This is not a date,_ she reminded herself. _He's just coming to pick me up because I don't know the place._

 **That sounds great!** she replied him.

 **Don't worry about the gift. There's something else to do that I would really appreciate tomorrow.** he texted back.

 **XDDD** was all Rin could answer before she turned off her phone and flung herself onto her bed with excitement. She squealed into her pillow with anticipation. What was it that he wanted to do? Would it be exciting? Fun? She was bursting with excitement. A year before she wouldn't think that she would be going out with Len on his birthday any time soon, and yet here she was - squeaking with happiness.

"Mom, I'm going out with Len tomorrow," Rin announced to her mother when she arrived home that night.

Her mother looked so tired that she could barely reply. "That's nice," she simply said. Rin made her a cup of warm chocolate before getting the shower ready for her. Ever since she turned twelve, her mother had relied on Rin to become independent because she was growing into a young woman already. Her mother couldn't express how proud she was to see her daughter depending less and less on her because she had to be at work most of the time. Rin was glad that she was able to help her mother when she most needed her.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Rin asked after her mother came out of the shower, refreshed.

"That's okay, I already ate at work," her mother replied. Rin knew that her mother's work was really stressful but it wasn't all work and no play. They were allowed an hour of breaks in between, they had an expensive coffee machine, a lounge and all the other things that came with a in modern business company. But with her mother being a manager and all had really put her in a difficult situation. "You're going out with Len, you said?"

"Yeah, and another classmate from school. Tomorrow's his birthday, Len's," Rin explained.

"I'm glad to hear that you reconciled with that boy," her mother said. Rin tensed. Again, she hated it when her mother referred to him as _that boy._ "Have you gotten anything for him?"

"I've been thinking about it..." Rin trailed off. Her mother's phone interrupted her and with a sigh, her mother picked it up and looked at the text.

"Seriously? Can't a woman get any rest here?" She turned it off and pressed her forehead.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes," her mother reassured her. "Don't worry about me, Rin. You go and have a good time while I take care of matters at the office tomorrow. Not to worry, not everything is stressful over there. I just want matters to get done as quickly as I can. Your period has finished, right? How are you feeling?"

"Better," Rin said, not quite convinced that her mother was alright. She looked really exhausted. "How about you rest on Sunday? No going out of the house, okay? Promise me that?"

Her mother chuckled as she pinched her daughter's cheek lovingly. "If it makes you feel better then I promise," she said. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Rin was too excited to sleep that night. She only managed a few short naps before waking up again in the middle of the night. She checked her phone again for any texts from Len and saw that he had sent her something while she was napping:

 **I'll pick you up at 11 tomorrow in front of the restaurant. Sweet dreams, bunny.**

Sweet dreams? Bunny? She wished Len would stop feeding her fantasy. It really did sound like they were a couple by the way he was texting her. She knew that she wouldn't be getting any sleep any time soon thanks to him and grabbed her laptop from next to her bed on the nightstand. Rin wanted so badly to call him, to hear his voice before going to sleep because that would be her cure to her insomnia. But she was too shy to even dial his number, much less talk to him on the phone. Besides, she was afraid she would disturb his sleep in the middle of the night.

She decided to visit the news webpage where they post daily news of what's going on in Japan and in other parts of the world. She had to squint to read the words on the screen until her eyes readjusted. Nothing appeared interesting to her at first - a new shopping mall had opened on the east side of Tokyo, a renovation going on at a school somewhere in Nagasaki, more visitors this year at the Rabbit Island. She scrolled down for a few more minutes until her eyes landed on something. She clicked the title and was immediately taken to another page where they showed more details.

"Yamaha's 'Vocaloid' popularity on the rise in Japan," Rin read. The picture attached was of a young woman, probably in her early twenties, on stage singing into a microphone. Her hair was a luscious pink and she was wearing an unusual postmodern black dress that showed off one of her milky white legs. The caption beneath read 'New Star Megurine Luka To Take Over Japan?'

As Rin read the description below, she learned that the woman debuted on January the thirty and had released numerous award-winning songs. She was also a model in another agency and said that she wanted to focus more on her modeling career despite her popularity. The last paragraph explained that Vocaloids are the new generation of singing idols whom Yamaha focused on not just singing, but dancing as well as numerous other talents. Another company named Crypton - who Miss Megurine was working in - seemed to be in partnership with Yamaha and took on to-be Vocaloids as trainees.

 _So basically Yamaha train the beginners and after being 'professionally enough', other companies will select you to work for them?_ Rin thought. The idea was so complicated she decided that she didn't want to go into detail.

Crypton now has three official Vocaloids; Kaito, Meiko and Luka. Their pictures were shown at the bottom, all three of them looked so professional and mature, looking at the camera and posing like supermodels, which needless to say that Luka was one. After further research she found out that Kaito had an acting career while Meiko was also in the business sector. All three of them seemed to view the Vocaloid career merely as 'part-time jobs', and it seemed that the companies are looking for someone younger who wants to have this career as their full-time job.

Could this be Rin's opportunity to shine? Was this her first step to achieving her ambition? The thought of it send shivers down her spine. It was too big, she dreamed too big. Maybe it would be nice to just finish studying and see where her results would take her.

Finally, she settled back down into bed and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

_How was it so far? I'm trying not to rush it as much as possible. I'm gonna ask for your opinion: which personality do you think suit Rin best? The bubbly type or the tsundere type?_

 _I've obviously introduced three more Vocaloids here with the addition of Luka, Meiko and Kaito. You've figured out Rin, Len and Fukase so there's a total of seven in this story already. For the mysterious fourth, I have left a not-so-subtle hint. Have you figured out who it is?_

CHAPTER 8

Len was waiting in front of the restaurant ten minutes early, not wanting for Rin to wait and for her to see that he came from up the street. She would for sure say that she didn't want the trouble of him walking her home if it meant more time until he reached his own house. At least give him that pleasure for a while. Besides, he enjoyed the time spent when the three of them stop by this family restaurant to eat. He was dressed in a cotton black-and-grey casual shirt with the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark skinny jeans and black sneakers.

He kept glancing at his watch and for a moment he was worried that he had missed Rin and she had decided to go without him despite not knowing where the place was.

"Hey, Len," she said, coming up to him from behind.

"You startled me," he said as he looked at her. Instantly, his breath was taken away. She was wearing a pastel-pink cheongsam dress with a small belt. Her semi-tied-up hair was held together by a white bow. She looked so cute and innocent, he was having second thoughts on his plans.

"Happy birthday," Rin greeted him. "You're thirteen, am I right?"

"Yup, same age as you're going to be soon," Len said. "Shall we go? Fukase is waiting."

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift," Rin apologised while they were on their way to city square. She looked really bad about it. "I couldn't think of anything at the last moment."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Len said. "I'm glad I get to spend the day with you two." Len took the way that he had taken when he and Fukase walked home together, of course Rin didn't know about that. They rode the escalator to the first floor and stepped out onto the yard amid tall and beautiful apartment buildings. Len had been here before, but nevertheless, the sight took his breath away. So much for Fukase making a big fuss about Len's father's mansion, Fukase himself lived in a pretty neat neighbourhood.

The boy was already waiting at the top of the escalator and gave them a toothy grin when they approached him. He was in an unbuttoned light green button-up shirt over a plain white t-shirt, brown three-quarter pants and white Adidas shoes. "Ready for lunch?" He led the way to a restaurant that overlooked the yard and they went in.

Len was unfamiliar with the place. It seemed to be a sumptuous sushi restaurant with the modern decorations and seafood-themed background. Fukase had already booked them a seat earlier on, their table was beside a window and they sat at their usual positions with Len and Fukase facing Rin. When Len looked at the menu, he was fascinated by all the fancy-looking dishes unlike all the common sushi restaurants on the streets.

"Well, well," Len commented. "Looks like you really planned this through. I didn't know you were into fine dining."

"Fine dining?" Fukase repeated. "No, it's merely a step up from the traditional sushi places around Japan. It's what you would normally find in five-star Japanese restaurants in other countries."

"The prices." Rin gaped as she stared at the menu. She flipped the pages until the end and back again. "I don't even think I've brought enough money."

"Don't worry, it's on me," Fukase said. "Today's Len's day and when it's my turn, he will be the one paying."

Len was grateful, but Rin was right; the prices seemed a bit too much. However, Fukase seemed confident about it and Len decided to leave it to him. He made a mental note to remember to repay him when it was _his_ birthday.

"When is your birthday, anyway?" Len asked.

"August fourth," Fukase said. "Now quiet and let's order something to eat."

With a clap of his hands, the waitress came and took their orders. Len was careful to order the cheapest he could find so he wouldn't burden his friend so much.

"Two of that, please," Rin inserted after Len had named his dish.

It looked like Rin had the same idea as him.

"Give me the whole boat," Fukase said while pointing at a picture of different types of sushi atop a wooden boat that covered half of the page. Len was aghast. He himself had never spent that much money before in a restaurant, and they would never be able to finish their food. With a glance at Rin, he saw that she was also dumbfounded.

"But, Fukase - " she started to say.

"No, Rin, today is Len's big day and I'll make sure to feed him like a mother would," he teased while winking at Len.

"That's too much!" she cried, her eyes were huge as she argued with him.

"Hmm, maybe you're right," he thought out loud. The other two were about ready to relax when Fukase blurted out, "Please cancel the garlic fried rice for these two, please, and the sushi pancake. I think we're done here."

"Fukase!" Rin looked like she was about to jump over the table and hold him in a chokehold.

"Happy birthday, Len." Fukase patted his shoulder. "You can repay me when it's _my birthday,_ Rin. Until then, I'll be waiting." He received a pout from her. "The sushi pancake is never nice in any restaurant, even in Tokyo so I advice you to safe your money. It's just so soggy and salty, like the chef threw every sushi ingredient into the pan and they just serve it. Seriously, it's the most mediocre dish ever."

"Have you eaten here before?" Len asked.

"Only with my family on special occasions," Fukase replied. "This is the one of the most popular restaurant in all of Tokyo and my mother know the chefs here so she could book us a seat here today. They had to shift some tables for us, but hey, we got the seat."

Len never knew how much trouble Fukase or his mom had to go through just to plan them lunch in this restaurant. He may have underestimated Fukase a little bit. Rin was looking a little uncomfortable and he wondered wether it was from the luxury of the whole place or the guilt of not giving him a present. He wanted to move over and comfort her, telling her that there was nothing to worry about, but he couldn't do that with Fukase there. He didn't want to make him feel like a third-wheel.

"Anyway," Fukase said. "Have you all heard the things about the Vocaloids?"

Rin suddenly perked up. "Yes, I read it on the news yesterday."

Len never heard of it. "Vocaloid? What are those?"

"You mean 'who'", Fukase corrected him. "Just a fancy way of referring to multi-talented actors."

"Huh, I never thought of it that way, but I think you're right, Fukase," Rin said. "They do sound like normal celebrities with fancier ways of calling themselves."

"Seriously, man," Fukase sighed. "People these days are too desperate to find something to raise their statistics. They sing, they dance, so what? I'm sure the both of you could do that too."

"They _did_ say that they were looking for younger people." Rin seemed really interested in the topic and Len wondered what was on her mind. "Wouldn't it be funny if we get to be celebrities?"

The both of them glanced at Len as if just realising he was there. He looked at their expectant faces, from one to the other. He couldn't figure out what they wanted him to say. "Yeah, funny," he simply said. "But not in a million years would that be happening." He didn't like to admit it to himself but there was a lingering hope in him that he could have a chance of being famous. That's why he had wanted to go to an arts school; he knew business and engineering weren't his thing and he was a prodigy, he could be sports celebrity or an actor. But a singer? "Do you know Rin could sing?"

Nostalgia took Len down memory lane as he remembered Rin joining various singing competitions when she was a kid. He could remember watching from the audience as he looked at her on stage in a puffy dress, in front of a microphone, with her chin held high and her eyes closed as she focused on the harmonies and lyrics. She first started singing nursery rhymes in small competitions in school but quickly advanced to children's national competitions, singing more complicated songs such as traditional Japanese hymns.

"Really?" Fukase turned his attention to her with a wide gape. "You can sing? You never sang us anything."

"Oh, shut up, you," Rin was clearly flustered as she swiped her hand at both of the boys. "That was a long time ago. I don't do singing now. I don't even know if my singing voice is still there, my voice must have gotten hoarse. If I sing now, I think I would sound like a puppy whining." She giggled.

"Can you sing too, Len?" Fukase asked.

"No." His answer was quick and confident. Len knew he couldn't sing even if he tried.

'Well, that leaves only you then," Fukase said proudly.

"You sing?" Len was surprised. Fukase had never mentioned any of his talents to them. He had always thought of him as the talentless, funny and upbeat boy that everybody would want to be friends with.

"Yes, in fact," the boy looked ready to burst with pride."I was always told by my mama I had the voice of an angel, much in contrary to my sister who said I sound like a middle-aged man with constipation, but I took that as her way of saying I have a wonderful voice."

Before Len could say anymore, the waitress came back with their food and Fukase ordered them to dig in. Fukase was right; this was delicious! He never tasted anything so delectable before. Even Rin was stuffing her face with food, her cheeks so big that she looked like a chipmunk storing nuts for the winter. There was a plate of crispy salmon skin fried in teriyaki sauce, shrimp sautéed with fresh herbs and lemon juice, lightly battered tempura shrimp served with tempura sauce and salmon sashimi atop shaved ice. They were half-finished when two waitresses brought to them the big boat which Fukase ordered, with many varieties and sushi rolls of top. Len groaned inwardly, thinking how were they going to finish this.

"I'm done," Rin surrendered. She slouched in her chair and patted her abdomen. "I'm so stuffed I could explode!"

"Come on, we're, like, halfway," Fukase tried to encourage her.

Len himself had never felt so full. "I think I'm done too," he announced before sipping hot green tea.

"You guys are lousy," Fukase taunted them. The huge boat wasn't even half finished and there were a few plates of uneaten food left on the table. Before long, he admitted defeat and let out a huge burp. "How disgusting of me."

"As if you only realised it now," Len remarked playfully.

Fukase laughed and paid for the bill. Len could barely stand straight as they exited the restaurant, Fukase carrying a plastic bag with their leftovers. He felt like his stomach was going to burst. At the look of their faces, Rin looked like she might be about to throw up at any minute while Fukase was struggling to keep the contents of his stomach inside.

"Where to, now?" Rin asked.

"There's a shopping mall here. Do you want to check it out?" Fukase asked.

"Cool, let's go." Len and Rin followed their friend as he led the way down the escalator and into a shopping complex. It was huge, and since it was the weekend, it was packed with people. There were a lot of branded shops - Mango, Lzzie, H&M - and some bookstores and supermarkets, there were also a few stands selling popular milk teas.

"Look at this!" Rin rushed to a toy store where there was a teddy bear dressed in a sakura-styled kimono. "It's adorable."

Len couldn't help feeling that he should buy the bear for her, but it was his birthday, and _he_ should be the one receiving gifts. He didn't mean that in the selfish sense, but instead he was considering what Rin would feel if he had gotten a gift for her. She was guilty enough with the fact that she hadn't gotten him anything, if he had given her something he would be unforgivable.

Fukase picked up a panda wearing boxing gloves and threw the toy at Len who fumbled with the stuffed animal. The panda was wearing an angry expression and had a scar running down one side of its face which is very uncharacteristic of it. A tag on its ear read 'Paulo the Menace' which he found amusing.

"Are you buying this for me?" Len asked him, shoving the toy back at him. Another stuffed animal caught his eye and he picked it up; a blue lion with sparkly eyes behind goggles wearing a swimming suit, his mane exploding all around his head. The hilarity made him laugh and he showed the farcical animal to Fukase who laughed in turn. This turned into a competition of who could find the most comical stuffed animal in the shop.

Meanwhile, Rin was walking around the shop, ignoring the two boys as she was admiring the other cute toy animals; a pink dolphin in a tutu, a kangaroo in a purple nurse uniform and even a puppy in a reindeer's costume. They didn't leave the shop until a half hour passed of hysterical laughter at which Rin visibly rolled her eyes over.

The next stop was a clothing store. Len had no idea how they ended up there, he was walking mindlessly, still thinking about the gorilla dressed in a watermelon suit and when he came back to reality he was in the women's section of Uniqlo.

"Where's Fukase?" Len asked Rin.

"He said that he had to use the toilet," Rin explained. Len just noticed she was holding the plastic bag containing the leftovers of their lunch. "He must've had a bad tummy." She was shifting through the clothes on the clothes rack, murmuring under her breath as she checked each clothes' price tag.

"I'm sure you have a lot of pretty clothes at home," Len said, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"What does that mean? That I don't have enough money, or that I'm out-of-style?" Rin inquired.

"Neither, I thought you would take that as a compliment." Len tried to defend himself. Rin slapped his arm playfully and moved to another section.

"I think you're right, that I'm out of style." Rin held up a shirt against her and looked at a mirror, trying to see if it matched her. "The fashion here is so different from South-east Asia. Wearing any other shirt I have at home would've made me stand out like an animal." She put the shirt back and smoothed out her cheongsam dress. "My mom bought this for me for Chinese New Year this year. It was really popular back in Singapore. I guess I really look like a foreigner here."

"I never said that you're out of style. Plus, you look good in that dress," Len complimented her. He was honestly telling the truth. She had taken his breath away when he first saw her in the dress.

Rin practically jumped around to face him and grinned. "Hmm? What's that? Did Len just said a compliment?"

Len blushed and flicked his finger on her forehead. "Ow!" she exclaimed and rubbed her head. "That really hurts."

"If it really matters to you, then I'll take you shopping next time," he murmured, avoiding her gaze. He disliked hurting Rin but sometimes it was necessary so that he could regain his composure and remain 'dominant'. Len _disliked_ hurting her but that didn't mean he enjoyed it occasionally. He didn't like it when Rin viewed him as her little brother or just someone she could tease. It was too soon but maybe he wanted more than that.

"Really? I can't wait!" She clapped her hands and bounced on the soles of her feet. She suddenly took his hand in hers and pulled him out of the shop. "I saw a little shop selling mochis just over here," she exclaimed, going faster and faster. It might've been just wishful thinking but Len thought it was an excuse for her to hold his hand a little longer than necessary.

They reached the mochi shop and Rin let go of his hand, the warmth shared between just their palms gone. Her eyes were big and curious as she gazed at the many flavours on the menu displayed on top. "Cookies and cream mochi? I've never heard of that before. Look! Sakura mochi!"

They left the shop with a bag of sticky delectables and Rin nibbling on a chocolate-flavoured one. Len tried to look at her with his peripheral vision; she seemed so happy and joyful at the little things. "You can still eat," he observed, a little surprised.

"You shouldn't call girls fat, you know," Rin glared at him before popping the rest of the mochi in her mouth.

"I didn't." Len rolled his eyes. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he turned it on to see that he received a text from Fukase:

 **Still trapped in the toilet :'(((**

"Fukase?" Rin asked.

Len nodded. "He must be having constipation."

"He deserves that for being so greedy." Rin stubbornly chewed on another flavourful mochi.

"You could be kinder," Len remarked. "Here, let me take this for you." He gently tugged at the leftovers and Rin allowed it to slip from her wrist to his hand. He felt guilty for letting her take the load all this time, but at the same time he was also shy because they were in public; the people around them would've thought they looked cute because they still look so young. Len let a respectable distance grow in between them.

"Oh? Len, look," Rin called. She was in front of an electronics shop where they had TVs on display in front of them. Len joined her and saw that they were showing a live concert of a woman with pink hair. "It's the newest Vocaloid."

Len scoffed, unimpressed. "Please, just call her a singer. Just because she can sing and dance doesn't make her any special from the rest of us."

"Who could be kinder now?" Rin didn't take her eyes off the woman. "Her name is Megurine Luka. She's the youngest Vocaloid so far, doesn't she look beautiful?"

Len observed her. Pale skin, small face, delicate movements. Her black dress looked like it belonged in the past and her movements were mature and elegant. "She's...fancy, though I'm not sure that's what's going to be in trend in the next few years."

"That's why they're looking for younger trainees," Rin said. "I heard that the idols working for this company would be the next big thing in Japan."

They continued walking around the mall, window shopping while waiting for Fukase's released from his imprisonment. They passed jewellery shops, clothes stores, supermarkets, ice cream stands and candy shops. They did nothing more than linger until they received another text from Fukase.

 **I think I'm going to go home. I'm not feeling too well.**

"Pity," Rin said after reading his message.

"How convenient," Len muttered under his breath. He hadn't expected they would be alone so soon.

"What are we going to do now?"

Len put his phone back in his pocket to see that Rin was looking at him. Obviously he was in charge now. She had finished eating her mochi and he knew that she wouldn't want to eat any time soon so he couldn't suggest going to a cafe to past the time. Besides, he had something else planned in his mind. "You wanna go to the aquarium with me?"

"Aquarium? Like the big ones?"

"Exactly." Len had been waiting all day to ask her that. Fukase had texted him the night before that he couldn't spend the whole day with the two of them so Len thought hard of what Rin and him could do together, and when Rin texted him to apologise that she couldn't think of any gift for him, he knew that a day spent with her alone was all he wanted.

"Are you going to bring that in?" A half-hour walk and they were in front of the aquarium building. Rin was pointing at the leftovers. "Bringing dead fish into the aquariums filled with live fish wouldn't be a good idea."

"I'm sure there's a place where I can put this," Len said, entering the doors.

They each paid for their own ticket and the lady at the counter offered to take care of the bag. "Thank you," Len said.

"You wouldn't want all the fishes to swim away from you, would you?" she joked. "That would be boring."

"Want a picture taken?" a man with a camera hung around his neck asked. A computer screen next to him showed pictures of other people with edited sea life in the background. "Just stand in front of the blue screen."

Len was about to reject when Rin said, "Yes, please." She pulled Len to the centre and she stood next to him with a wide beam, holding up a V-sign.

 _Oh my lord._ At the last minute, clearly flustered, he mimicked Rin and held up the same sign with his other hand. A bright white flash and their picture was taken. Len was clearly aware of Rin's shoulder touching his chest and her head so close to his face he could smell her shampoo. But Rin didn't seem to mind.

"Perfect," the photographer said as he showed them their picture.

"Indeed," Rin agreed. "Oh, I think I might've blinked a bit."

"You look lovely, darling," the photographer tried to assure her. Len was in agreement with him. Her eyes were closed but she looked genuinely happy and so natural that anyone would've thought that she meant to do that. "You can buy your pictures in the gift shop."

The both of them thanked him and proceeded into the aquarium. The first exhibit was a pool filled with sea-life with the description of the animals on walls around the room. The room itself was painted dark blue and dimly lit, its spotlight on the huge pool in the middle. There weren't a lot of people, surprisingly, even though it was the weekend.

"It says there you can touch the animals." Rin raced over to the pool excitedly and dipped her fingers in. A brown bamboo shark grazed beneath her fingers and she yanked it back with a cry. "It's so slippery and rough!"

Len laughed in amusement. "They won't bite. Here." He took her hand in his and gently dipped it back into the water again. He saw a small stingray about to cross their paths. "Gently let your fingers swim over their backs. That way, you won't hurt them." He could feel Rin flinch a little as their fingers gently grazed the stingray's grey back, slippery and a little smooth until Rin decided that she wanted to explore a little further and carefully plunged their hands deeper into the cold waters. "Careful, you don't know your own strength," Len warned her. He let go of her hand and her fingers traced the back of the stingray's wing. With a single flap, it swam out of reach.

"That was wonderful!" Rin exclaimed. She pointed at the side of the pool. "Is that a starfish? Can I touch it?"

Len stepped forward and carefully picked the starfish from the seabed, careful so that it didn't reach the surface. He turned it over to see millions of legs moving in the direction of the waves and its little mouth opening and closing to breathe. "It's alive," he said, impressed since a lot of aquariums he had visited had dead or fake starfishes. Rin joined her hand with his to touch the creature. "Make sure that you don't bring it out of the water." He slid the starfish to her hand. The girl was apprehensive at first, holding the starfish away from her at arm's length with a weird expression on her face before she began to relax and brought her face closer to the pool.

"Eh? It doesn't have eyes," she said, gently stroking its legs with her thumb.

"It doesn't need eyes," Len explained. "It doesn't need to see to feed itself."

"That's amazing. It looks beautiful." She placed the starfish back into its corner. "And delicate."

 _Like you,_ Len silently added. They proceeded to the next exhibit where there was a large cylindrical tank filled with corals and pools of colourful fishes.

"They look so ethereal," Rin commented. "They don't eat each other?"

"They don't," Len answered her. "It's like living in a community; all of them work in their own special way to make their home home-sweet-home. Its their food and shelter, the fishes don't need to eat each other so they need each other to maintain that balance."

"You know a lot, don't you?"

"I've done a lot of reading."

They passed smaller tanks filled with exotic sea creatures; seahorses, blowfishes, stonefishes and jellyfishes. It might've been Rin's first time in an aquarium, she seemed so easily excited and impressed in the littlest things. Len admired her energy as she skipped from the next exhibit to the next, her eyes wide with curiousity and her index finger always pointing at something that interested her. She loved the seadragon in particular, said that if they were bigger they would have looked like dragons from a fairy tale.

"Len, look," she breathed in admiration, her index finger against the glass so hard Len thought it would break. They were at an enclosure where a giant crocodile from South Asia was sunbathing under artificial light. "I bet he could eat you in one bite." She raced off to the next exhibit. Len sighed and followed her, watching her disappear around the corner. Seriously, she had more energy than all the kids here combined.

"Len! Come here! It's spectacular!" Her nasally voice called to him and Len could see a few people in the crocodile exhibit turned to look in the direction of the voice. Rin obviously didn't care about the attention she was attracting if she was having fun. A tiny bit embarrassed, Len quickened his pace to meet her.

He entered a walkway that ran under a curved, high-strength acrylic glass, the only light coming from opposite the tank where sharks, giant stingrays and big fishes swam over the heads of dozens of other people there, including Rin. She was standing in the middle of the path, the light illuminated a cool blue hue and the waves formed casted patterns over back. She was looking up, marveling at a giant stingray flying over her head, its smiling face seemed to answer her amazement whilst it flapped its wide wings.

As Len was staring at her back, he was reminded of the more frequent dream he had been having since Rin left him; they were still kids, in a blank space, just the two of them together. "I'll be back soon, I promise." Rin smiled at him and raced off into the darkness, her solid form fading away like sand blown away by the wind. Len just stood there, he knew there was nothing he could do to stop the inevitable. He had been having the dreams so many times that he knew what was going to happen next.

"Len." Her sweet voice whispered, this time from another direction and Len turned around to see her standing still, facing the other way. He was definitely sure that the voice belonged to her. He moved towards her but every step he took she seemed to move two paces away from him. She wasn't moving at all, she was just like a ghost, like a mirage in a desert that could disappear the moment he got closer. It seemed like the space between them just grew bigger despite how hard he tried to reach her. No matter how many times he had the dream, it did not stop him from trying to reach her. She was just a speckle in the distance, almost disappearing into nothingness. With a desperate gasp of effort he jumped forward and stretched his hand towards her. Normally, his dream would've ended and he would wake up in his bed in the middle of the night. But this time his arm grabbed onto something soft and tender. The blank surroundings of his dream melted away and he was back in the aquarium, surrounded by people. His gaze followed the length of his arm and he realised that he had grabbed onto Rin's own arm, so tightly that he was sure it would hurt but he couldn't let go, he couldn't even loosen his grip just a little. It was as if if he did, she would go away from him forever. She was staring at him, and he was staring back at her, at the edge of his vision other people were staring at them too. His vision blurred and without knowing, he had been crying. He had been chasing this girl in his dreams for so long and now he had finally caught her, he was reluctant to let her go. It seemed like a whole year passed before people lost interest and continued walking along the pathway, ignoring the both of them and instead, focusing their attention on the sea life.

Rin broke the trance and took his wrist, gently prying it away from her arm as she turned to face him. She smiled and her gaze softened. It reminded Len of the day he kept replaying in his head, the day that she announced that she was leaving. He had been the one crying and she was the one comforting him. The same scenario was about to replay itself again. He stubbornly grabbed her arm again and violently pulled her closer, engulfing her in a hug. His hand cupped the back of her head and his other arm wrapped around the curve of her waist. He was selfish and merciless, drinking in her scent and letting his tears fall onto her head. He felt her arms squashed against his abdomen and her weight slipping beneath his embrace. He hugged tighter, he had finally caught her.

He felt her arms slowly wriggle out from between them, going around his waist, moving up his arms and grabbing the cotton sleeves of his shirt. Len thought that Rin might be making a move to hug him back but she pried his arms away from her. He reluctantly let go. Looking into her face, he was shocked to see that she was also crying but despite the tears she was still smiling.

"Let's go," she whispered.

* * *

 _Sorry for the long wait. There have been distractions and I feel deeply sorry that you guys have to wait, otherwise I'm happy to hear that some of you are still waiting for new chapters to be published! I don't intend to end this story any time soon as long as I'm in the Kagamine fandom but there_ might _be a sequel._

 _Anyway, follow this story to receive more updates as I'll try my very best to post chapters as quickly as possible. Ideas and suggestions are very much welcome._


	10. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the late upload again. My O Level results have come out and I'm now applying for A Level, so I'm quite busy. Chinese New Year is coming and I'm so excited! Do you have any plans? Where you live, is there a big celebration?_

CHAPTER 9

"On the first week of November, our school has decided to host a cultural festival," Mr. Saito announced one day in June. "We do this every year to display our student's talents to the whole school and to the public, and to also create motivation amongst the students in terms of academic and co-curricular activities. So, if you have already joined a club, please refer to your club leader for instructions on what to do on that day. As for the rest of you, if you have other ideas or if you would like to perform in the hall, please inform me so that we could prepare a location for your booth or schedule your performance time."

Len glanced at the back of Rin's head. Two months had passed since his birthday and he couldn't help but think that Rin was drifting away from him. He couldn't really blame her; he had made her feel violated in front of so many people in public. What would she think of him now? They stopped walking home together because Rin had involved herself in club activities, however she still ate with them during lunch but their conversation with each other had been really dismissive. Even Fukase started to notice the gap between the two and approached Len.

"Nothing's wrong, okay," Len insisted one day while they were walking home together. He knew that Fukase wasn't entirely convinced.

Recently, the class monitor Ishida Akemi had started to hang out with Rin more and more, and there were times when Rin invited her to eat lunch with them. The conversation style among the four of them were more or less the same:

Rin: "So you cook too?"

Akemi: "Sometimes when my mom is too tired to cook dinner for us."

Rin: "You should cook for us sometime. Fukase is a really good food-taster."

Fukase: "That I am. Do you know how to cook curry rice?"

Akemi: "That's really easy!"

Fukase: "I'll be waiting next time. Hey, Len, place your order."

Akemi: "I didn't say that I was going to be cooking for you!"

Rin: "I want tonkatsu!"

Len: "..."

Len sighed heavily. He wished so bad that he wasn't so selfish that day. On the other side, Kazuha would talk to him more and more often. When he would be cleaning the classroom or staying in school late just to finish his homework she would approach him and start up the most awkward conversations he ever had with a girl - mostly it was because she was gossiping about other people. On other occasions she approached him and asked questions about their homework or her confusion from the previous class.

Len would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy her company in the slightest bit. Her curly black hair framed her face in the prettiest way and her lady-like and tall posture made her really beautiful. He knew that some of the guys in his class had a crush on her but of all the boys to approach, she approached him. Maybe it was because he had a good personality, he thought.

The whole class was alive with excited whispers and talking.

"Now, class," Mr. Saito spoke up above the chattering students. "Attention, please. As it is a school event, your attendance will be taken."

A few boys at the back of the room groaned.

"Since the event is in November, it should give all of you enough time to come up with something and to prepare for the cultural festival. Entries will be taken by the end of August, so please come up with something as soon as possible."

"Are you planning to do anything?" Fukase asked Len.

"I don't think I am. I'm not really into those sort of things."

Classes started and when lunchtime came, Fukase and Len left to go buy lunch in the canteen. Going to the school canteen just to buy food was probably Len's less favourite thing in the world. They got pushed around by older and much rougher seniors just to get to the front of the line and by the time they reached the front, there were only a few bites of food left. The two boys returned to the class with their catch; Len with a tuna onigiri and apple juice while Fukase managed to get two egg sandwiches. Rin, as usual, prepared her own lunch and Akemi was already at her table sipping on a bottle of chocolate milk.

"Rin's lunch always look so delicious," Akemi commented while she was looking at Rin eating her food.

Rin visibly blushed. "I don't think it tasted as good as it looks. I cooked the egg this morning, it was supposed to be poached but I overcooked it."

"What a shame," Fukase said, his mouth full. "I like the octo-dogs, thought. It looks cute."

"They were supposed to look like squids!"

"Maybe Rin and I could cook up a bento for you guys next time," Akemi suggested. "Wouldn't it be fun?"

"Sounds great! How about it Len?" Fukase nudged him with a huge beam on his face.

"Sure, I guess," Len trailed off, his eyes fixed on his onigiri. He couldn't see the look of Fukase's face but he could very well tell that he was getting enough of his behaviour. But he just laughed and said, "We'll be waiting."

The girls were already planning whose house to go to and what they were going to make. Len wished very much that he would get the bento made by Rin but he wasn't even talking to her. How could he expect something like that? He couldn't believe that he had gotten himself into this kind of situation with her. He didn't even think it was possible. The girl he had been chasing in his dreams was right in front of him and yet she seemed farther away than ever.

He stood up and announced, "I'm going to go to the bathroom." He walked out of the classroom.

Len didn't need to use the bathroom, he just wanted to get away from them. He felt a stab of envy that Fukase's relationship with Rin hadn't changed and that they made a new friend. Not even once did Akemi talked to him.

He made his way to the courtyard and saw a few lingering students. There was about ten minutes more before classes started again, it was all the time he needed to gather himself.

The day was hot and piercing rays of sunshine shone onto the stone and concrete path. The umbrella-like shelter in the middle provided some refuge from the haze. Summer was coming.

At the back of his mind, Len remembered the tiny spot he found on his first day of school - free from the prying eyes of students and teachers. Would the water still be running? He peered around the corner of East Wing and strained his ears. The faint sound of water trickling reached him.

Appeased, he crossed the flat stones less awkwardly this time and edged his way through the gap in the hedge. The gap was definitely wider and cleaner this time as if someone had gone through there recently and regularly. He peeked through the gap but there was no one there. Water trickled down from the vertical mini-waterfall and the evergreen tree looked healthy. The place was filled with its scent and reminded Len of Christmas with his family.

In the main room of his father's mansion there would be the biggest Christmas tree his father had hand-picked, and every year Len loved to decorate the tree with ornaments and ribbons. The whole house would be filled with its scent and it would be the first thing he drank in on Christmas morning when he ran down to open presents.

He sat down on the edge of the pool and looked in the water. Still crystal-clear. Someone _definitely_ tended to it. But who?

It didn't really matter. He had received the privacy he wanted and he decided to use the time he had left before class started to clear his mind. He rolled up the sleeves of his coat to reveal forming muscles underneath. Recently he had been going to the gym at least thrice a week, Fukase often went with him and Len enjoyed his company.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, trying hard to think of nothing and let the sound of the water enter his mind. Letting it wash away his doubts and worries. The afternoon sun basked on his face, he let its gentle heat hug his mind and, combined with the sound of trinkling water, create a paradise in his head.

Too soon, the bell signaling the beginning of afternoon classes rang and he was brought back to the present. Len felt better and he went back to his class feeling refreshed.

* * *

As usual, Rin left early to go attend her club activities, leaving Len alone with Fukase. Only several students remained in the room to finish tidying up the class.

Fukase was in no hurry to go home. He was reading manga in his seat.

"Aren't you going to go home?" Len asked him, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder.

"I'm waiting for you," Fukase replied without looking up.

"What do you mean?"

"Hey, Len." Kazuha startled him from behind and Len nearly fell backwards. "How are you today?"

He stuttered on his own words, "Err - I - I'm good."

Kazuha gave him a hearty grin. "Great! I was thinking about something..." She suddenly looked unusually nervous and she didn't look up to meet his eyes. "Mr. Saito mentioned that we are allowed to perform during the cultural festival. Do you think you wanna perform with me? A dance?"

Len was so shocked it took his mind a few minutes to comprehend what she was asking of him. Beside him, he could hear Fukase stifle a snicker. Was he laughing at him or at the manga he was reading? Len glanced around the room to see who else might be listening to their conversation. Kazuha's three-man clique was at the doorway, lost in conversation with boys from the other classes and paid little heed to their friend.

"I'll think about it," he blurted out quickly. He never felt so hot in his life. Had someone accidentally turned on the heater? And why was Kazuha staring at the floor? Had he gotten mud on his shoe?

"Please, consider it," she said. "It would mean very much to me." She said goodbye and whisked away to join her friends.

Fukase packed his manga into his bag and followed Len to the lobby where they replaced their school shoes. "Did you know that was going to happen?" Len asked him once they were outside. "Was it that predictable?"

"She talked to you almost everyday after school," Fukase explained. "I'm not surprised if she's got a crush on you." They walked in silence for a while before Fukase spoke up again. "Do you want to tell me what's going on between you and Rin? Don't tell me that nothing's wrong."

Len thought about how he could form his sentence. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell Fukase all that had happened after he left the two of them together. His friend did seem genuinely concerned and he appreciated that, but he just couldn't tell him the whole thing. "I did something wrong," Len muttered carefully. "I don't think I can talk to her anymore."

"Why not? She's still your friend," Fukase said. "Didn't you notice how she still stuck with you?"

"It had been different from when we first met. It's not all that easy."

"You didn't even try," Fukase pressed on. "You can't even look at her. Even I thought that _you_ are the one pushing her away. When they were talking about making bentos, I saw her sneaking glances at you. You didn't even notice that because you're too afraid to talk to her."

Len flinched. If Fukase had thought that he was avoiding her, what more could Rin have thought? And was Rin really thinking about making lunch for him?

"Maybe I should apologise," he murmured.

"You should," Fukase insisted. "I don't want to stick around with people who contradicts what he's saying. If you really wanna be close to Rin again, you should make an effort to do it. I think she's really hurt..."

"I'll talk to her," Len promised him, but inside he asked himself if he really had the courage to do it. Rin could see him as nothing more but a pervert.

"It'll make her happy," Fukase added.

Len reached the road that led to his place and he and Fukase departed. He considered wether to go to the gym or not. It helped him to focus his mind on the task at hand rather than being at home bored and over-thinking things. He gazed up at the sky, at the sun that seemed eager to keep shining its rays for at least a few more hours and decided against it. He had homework to do anyway.

Another thought reached his mind; Kazuha's request. Dance with her? He couldn't dance, much less with a girl. Would it be only the two of them or would her friends join in too with their male partners?

"It would mean very much to me," her voice echoed in his mind. She seemed really nervous as if she had been waiting for a whole day to ask this of him. It wasn't like Len to turn something down but this one might need some consideration.

What would Rin think? He had no idea. Would she be happy to see him participating in some activities or jealous that he would be on stage with another girl? Fukase hadn't voiced his thought and he was there when she asked him. He also said that he wouldn't be surprised if Kazuha developed a crush on him.

Len closed his door to his apartment forcefully in frustration and threw himself onto his bed. So many thoughts clouded his mind that his private moment in the school courtyard had been blissful. _Why does so many people expect so much from me?_ He had moved out of his father's mansion to get away from all the expectations just to receive more. Life was so hard he wanted to run away from it, even for a little while. He had forgotten the last time when he had experienced pure happiness.

His phone buzzed, a text from his mother:

 **How are you coping?**

One of the rare instances when his mother remembered him. He replied that everything was fine and turned off his phone again. It wasn't long before he received another text:

 **I'm going to Melbourne tomorrow. Do you want anything?**

If he asked for a kangaroo, the next time he came home he would see one bouncing around in the horse's paddock. His family did not joke around with money. He didn't really want anything, but maybe he could get something for Rin? But what could he get for her that she would like?

He texted back:

 **Can you get me a hair bow?**


End file.
